Beautiful Words
by Kae Aleah
Summary: (Noblesse Fic Frankenstein X Oc) 900 years ago, Luciel ran away from Lukedonia after an altercation with a Noble named Magnus. But now she has resurfaced with the Union hot on her heels. Frankenstein has no intention of having his lover taken away from him for a second time, despite the darkness flooding Luciel's being of a frightening monster that no one dares to speak of.(Part 1)
1. The Empty Battlefield and The Photograph

**A_N EMPTY BATTLEFIELD/THE PHOTOGRAPH_**

900 YEARS AGO  
_It was a day to remember that started off with a sudden explosion that went off in the deep forest of Lukedonia. An inhuman like scream, mixed with the voice of a monster and a woman, echoed through the lands and causing all the nobles to lift their heads in astonishment. For that was a scream, that voice was something too familiar to their ears and even now, it chilled them to the bone._

_The Lord's eyes opened slowly and looked off in the distance. "Luciel...?" He spoke the name with such softness but hidden with grief._

* * *

_ In a once silent room, two family leaders lifted their heads and looked outside to where the sounds came from. Their expression fell grim and riddled with worry and anger. _

_ Rayga looked to Gajutel in shook. "That voice just now...it can't be. Luciel?"_

_ The old man eyes slowly look down to the ground in shame. "But an explosion on this __level can only mean one thing. It was the War Hammer of the Shelin family, Magnus Shelin. That fool has done it now." His words fell short with a growl."Rayga, you can get their faster than anyone. Go."_

_Rayga nodded his head and vanish into a black blur through the open window and began to head towards the location that was now covered in smoke with the constant sound of pounding and shouting that sound like a gong being played._

* * *

_ Frankenstein burst through the door to his masters quarters with a face paled with horror. He only saw Raizel gazed out the window like he is usually seen doing, but his gaze was focused on the direction from where a battle was being held off in the distance. Smoke could be seen hovering high in the air_

_"Master!" Frankenstein shouted with dread. "Luciel is nowhere in the mansion. I've looked everywhere and even her own room. Her windows were open." He spoke grimly. _

_Raizel was quiet for a moment his gaze calm. "That voice...it was her."_

_Frankenstein could feel every bone In his body rattle from Raizel's words. Of _course_, it was her. Of _course_, it was his own lover, Luciel. __"Master. Please excuse me." He bowed his head to Raizel and ran from the room. HIs mind was in a frenzy and panic that overflowed with worry for her. He can't lose her. Now after everything that they've been through. Not her. Not Luciel._

* * *

PRESENT DAY

In Ye Ran High, an old photograph of a woman laid on the chairman's desk ever since the beginning of this school. No one can tell how old the picture was since its very state seemed a bit weathered with years but still remained recognizable. But no doubt, this woman was very important to him and everyone could tell it when they've seen the state it was in. From what could be seen in the drawing, the women had dark purple hair that went past her shoulder and a gentle smile that was almost hidden by her knuckles that she held by her face. Her eyes though were something quite unique since they were a deep scarlet that gave anyone and unease, yet, warm feeling. It was those eyes that everyone seemed to notice first when they look at it.

* * *

"Frankenstein." A smooth voice called to the principle of the school who stood beside him. "It seems that you were unable to find Luciel." He pulled the cup of tea away from his lips and set it down gently on the table. Raizel could see Frankenstein's clenched handshake. It was a sensitive topic as it always was.

"Master." Frankenstein began, but his voice sounded sorrowful and discouraged. "It has been 900 years since I last saw her. I can only assume that the battleground that we found...was her grave." His heart stung with this pain that he was now cursing himself for saying. It was something that he never wanted to accept, never want to think about, but he couldn't look away from the facts that have been lingering on is mind for the past 900 years.

"We still don't know that," Raizel assured with confidence. "Luciel...was a special kind of person. She could not have been killed off so easily."

"Master... I am grateful for your concern, but I haven't found a trace of her existence at all in the past 900 years." It was this very fact that made him shiver to his bones.

Raizel's face fell very slightly. "It must be hard...Unable to find your loved one, unknown to know if they are alive or not." Raizel's eye's scanned the photo on Frankenstein's desk.

Frankenstein's blue eyes glanced over at the photo before he closed them. "Yes, it is one regret of mine..."

* * *

A stranger stood at the top of a building that overlooked the city in the dead of night. The harsh winds blew back the person's coat as they stood in silence, observing the city below. The stranger brought up their hand and gazed at the light between there long slender fingers. The strong gusts of wind blew back the hood of the stranger, unleashing its long, wild purple hair with it's every changing gazing shifting throughout the night, showcasing her endless story through her lively eyes.

She quickly took in a short breath, cutting it off.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So for a quick explanation on why I decided to reupload this chapter. It was the very first chapter that I posted to this site so I was just trying to get used to the controls, and I've also noticed that it may be hard to follow what's going on so I edited it a bit more and changed something up so you can understand. Hopefully, this will help you and convince anyone who wants to continue with the next chapter.**


	2. Her

**HER**  
Their fierce gaze burned at the ring of fire that surrounded the forest trees and the ground at their feet. It burned at their skin but no one dared to make a move or have their eyes leave the monster standing on the other side. The darkness of the wilderness was not comforting for this special ops team. They were supposed to rule the darkness when it came. To snuff out there opponents without a sound or struggle, and yet knowing that this 'thing' was in front of them made their body crawl like fire ants coating their skin.

Very slowly, the creature walked through the ring of fire that surrounded it and came out unarmed and unsinged. It was like the uncontrollable flames didn't want to touch her either. Yes, it was a woman though. It still bewildered them that the monster they been chasing, attempting to catch for months, for years was nothing more than a girl. She wore a long white dress with purple sleeves, brown leather shoes and wore a long gray coat that fell to her knees. Her face remained hidden though by the hood that she wore consistently.

"It appears that you are looking for me, right?" She spoke at last, and her very voice caught them off guard. Her voice was very soft and kind-sounding, almost as deceiving at the gentle smile adapted to her lips like it was a natural movement.

Krantz was the leader of the DA-5, unrivaled to everyone and strong enough to take on almost everything, felt an extream amount of pressure coming from her. Still, he took a confident step forward, his large body towering over the woman who was only 5'4, compared to his giant figure. "You stopped running. Why is that?" He demanded with a stern voice.

The smile on her lips didn't fade and neither did her kind and soft voice. "I've been running for a very long time, but I only noticed recently that... it seems to be a new group that's been chasing me up and down these parts." She gave an awkward laugh and scratched her cheek like she was embarrassed somehow. "I thought it would be rude of me not to see who it was...and I thought it would be a good opportunity to rest my legs since I'm actually starting to get a bit tired." She suddenly clapped her hands together. "So...do you young men need something from me?" She lifted her head a bit and her sharp, ruby gaze pierced and shot their iron-clad confidence down.

The wind picked up harshly and made the flames uncontrollable and dangerous to be around. The gust of wind swept up from under their feet and flew the loose fabric all over the place, ripping her hood right off her head. Her pale, ivory skin looked like it was made of untouched porcelain that showed off her scarlet eyes that pierced through the dark veil and resembled the burning wildfire. Her hair was a deep, volumes purple color that was slightly wavy and whipped around her face while staring quite innocently up at this man.

Krantz turned and reached for his earpiece. He looked at the monster from the corner of his eyes and saw that she hasn't moved from her spot, just smiling patiently. "Tao, mission complete. We'll all gather at the requested location in 2 hours. If there's anything that needs to be taken care of, then do it now."

"Huh?" Tao called from the other end. "It's already over? What did you do? What happened?" He asked. They were on this mission for so long, just chasing this thing, so it seems unlikely that it would be over on the first day they personally met her.

"I did nothing. She just stopped running and begun talking." He spoke those words grimly.

"What~ That's so weird. Well, guess it's a miracle that it ended like this. She was a hell of a good runner."

Krantz looked over to his other companions, Shark and Hammer. "We're done here. We'll be starting our next mission as of now."

Shark's face contorted with annoyance since he didn't get to fight with her. "Huh? It's over?" Shark swung his twisted looking blade around. "And I was wanting to go tow-to-tow with this monster too." Shark grinned and strolled over to the woman and waved his blade in her face. The sudden bold act made her move her head back away from the knife. Shark gave an eerie chuckle at her reaction.

"Please don't wave such a weapon around in someones face." The air around her suddenly became heavy like led. Shark froze with the knife still in her face. The frightening atmosphere around her vanished though without a trace and she let out this careless laugh. "Someone could get seriously hurt." She giggled like she was talking to an old friend.

The veins in sharks eyes became visible. "You..." He hands shook. The sudden anger swelling within him made him unable to get his words out. How was this girl able to manifest so much blood-lust in seconds, but let it go like it was a joke? Every word that left her mouth was starting to piss him off. "I'll show you...who's gonna get hurt!" He screamed at her and swung his blade down, but in a blink of an eye his blade only made contact with the earth and the girl was gone. "Huh?"

"You should be careful, you know." Her sweet voice whispered in his ear. "If you do that then people might get the wrong idea."

Shark gasped. He didn't move his head but only his eyes. Looking over his shoulder was nonother then the girl. How? That is what he was asking now. The only words that circled his head. How was she able to move like that. He didn't even see any actions like she was going to move either. She vanished for a second and appeared right behind him before his blade even reached the ground.

"You could..." She smiled as if nothing happened. "seriously hurt someone."

This girl, this monster. They knew nothing of her. There were no records of any sort. Age, appearance, gender, race, ability. She has been but a ghost and a rumor in the Union's system files for years. They knew nothing of this woman. And that made Shark realize...just how big the gap was between them.

* * *

**Rewrite done**


	3. First and Only

**FIRST AND ONLY **  
Luciel was put in a waiting room of some sort, where there was only a single table with a chair on either side. She had her hands in her lap and just stared into the empty white space and waited with a great deal of patience that adapted to her gentle features. Now, she wasn't a fool. Luciel knew who these people were. They were an organization called the Union that secretly study and research on human experimentation. She's not sure how long ago they were founded, but she knows that they are at least hundreds of years old. She knew right away that the group of five people who apprehended her were modified humans and were without a doubt strong, but that never did concern her. Luciel was just puzzled about why they wanted to meet her. To go this far.

The woman then heard the sound of the door behind her unlock and slowly creak open. She turned her head up and saw Krantz, a tall man with a scar across the bridge of his nose, and Tao, a lanky man much young than the other one.

Tao eyed her from under his bangs. "Is this the one? I never expected it to be a cute girl." He laughed a bit. "It's kinda surprising."

Luciel gave a kind smile and gently touch the side of her face. "Oh, you flatter me too much." Her whole demeanor was nothing like they thought. The air around her wasn't heavy, it didn't smell of blood, it was nothing. She was a lovely looking girl with a kind smile who looked totally normal.

Krantz spoke up firmly. "We're not here to talk about that." He took a seat at the chair across from the girl and stared directly into her eyes. "We're here to take you into the Union. You are the creature we have been looking for, correct?" He asked.

Luciel blinked when she heard the news. Just what did they want with her, or maybe...what did they want of her. The girl frowned. "I'm afraid you have to be a bit more specific. I've been in the dark for quite a while now."

The guy narrowed his eyes but the girl did not back away from the gaze. "We...are a group called the DA-5, and I am the leader, Krantz. We were given special orders to come and find you and take you in under suspicion of being modified by an unknown person."

Silence filled the room like cement as the air obviously became heavier. Luciel said nothing and just stared at Krantz with her bright red eyes that looked like they were glowing. Krantz has seen many battles in his life, but just staring at her eyes made his hair stand on end. Something about her seemed off, and it wasn't her kind demeanor. There was something else there in her eyes that sent shivers down his spine.

Krantz spoke once again. "I'll ask again...is that true, and where is the one who created you?"

Luciel finally looked away, much to Krantz relief. She stared at the ground and took a breath. "The one who created me... I haven't seen or heard of in a very, very long time. I don't know where he is and I don't care too." She spoke rather softly.

Krantz nodded and decided to take that as an answer since it sounded genuine. "Then...are you the modified human we have been looking for?"

Luciel suddenly snorted. "Oh, excuse me. That was quite unladylike of me." She covered her mouth with her hand. "What exactly are you referring to because it sounds like you don't want to say the name, right?"

Krantz didn't want to say the name for two reasons. One, it is top secret in the Union. Everyone in the organization heard of the name, but low-level agents were never given an official file on it. It was just a name, but that name was enough to describe the creature perfectly. The second reason...it was darkening. Just saying the name brought a great deal of anxiety into their being and froze them to the core. Some are unable to think and another is unable to comprehend just the impossible idea that such a creature exists in the first place.

"Over the last...620 years, there has been evidence that a new species has come into existence, but only ever found one person who held that name. The first and only of her kind." Krantz said.

Luciel's smile never faded from her lips but started to give off an eerie feeling. "And what was this...creature known as, Mister leader?"

Krantz looked the girl dead in the eyes and tried his best to hold his gaze, searching for an answer. The next thing out if his mouth was like a horror movie. As the protagonist didn't want to say the name because the name alone scared him. Krantz was left in a cold sweat as he knew...what this person was capable of.

"The Chimera."

* * *

Shark glanced over to the holding room that Luciel was locked up in and groaned in annoyance. "The little shit thinks she's all hot stuff all because she has a fancy title." he huffed and glared at the door.

Tao snickered on his Laptop while he sat on the other side of the room. "The girl with a fancy title has known to level out battlefields. I wouldn't get on her bad side. We don't know what she's capable of." Tao pressed a button on and a picture was projected on a screen. "We'll keep her hidden away for now and deal with her later. Now for the other mission. I found all the CCTV around here for the past few days. I wanted to check if there was anything on the tape because Crombell lived near the branch. Of course, the Union erased all data from the time. The erased data was up to the lock-down but there's data after that. Cause it didn't need to be taken care of. But I hit the jackpot on the CCTV tape. M-21" A picture of a young man with gray hair and eyes showed up on the screen.

"What?" Shark questioned. "You found him around here after the branch was wiped out?"

"Then, the mission area is around here?" Hammer asked.

"Yeah, I found him in a few places. I'm not totally sure, but he is around here." Tao finished.

Krantz spoke up. "M-21 is the only one that knows what happened here. And he is carrying out Crombell's personal mission. Shark, Takeo, Hammer. The three of you find M-21 and bring him back. This is Top priority, aside from keeping the Chimera detained until further notice."

* * *

Luciel listened from the other side of the door and had her ear pressed up against the wood. So she wasn't the only reason why they're here in Korea. They want information on why this Crombell person was doing here and why the branch lab was destroyed. Luciel sighed and stepped away from the door. She back up against a chair and sat down, stretching her legs out. For some reason, being here in Korea made her nervous, like butterflies in her stomach nervous, and she didn't know why. She knew that it wasn't the Union who caused her to act like this, it was something else, something that made her nervous and yet excited at the same time.

* * *

**Rewrite done**


	4. Interrogation

**INTERROGATION**

M-21 was a rather handsome young man who was tall and had on a black suit. After being collected, he stood in front of the DA-5 with a cautious look fitted to his face. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked with a hostile tone.

"We need to hear some information from you." Krantz leaned up against the table with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't understand. I'm at the lowest level of Union." M-21 said. "You have all the access to the info I deal with. Why do you need me?" M-21 could only question their motives.

"One of the labs was shut down and you should know about it," Krantz stated.

M-21 gave a cold look in his eyes when he narrowed them. "I was nearby on a mission, so I heard about it."

"We read the reports. We want to know what happened here. Especially what Crombell did here." Said the DA-5 leader.

"I don't know what you want. Why are you asking me about information concerning Dr. Crombell." What was their intention, he wondered? Why are they asking about Crombell and not him?

"Shark."

In a blink of an eye, M-21 saw a fist in his peripheral vision and was knocked upside the head, sending him slamming against the wall. It made his whole body tremble and hunker down in pain from the strong blow that this insane man inflicted upon him.

* * *

Luciel lifted her head up and looked at the door after hearing a loud bang against the wall coming from the other side of the room. "What...?" She spoke in a small whisper as her eyes started to shift between different colors, turning to a brownish gold with eye slits like a hawk.

* * *

Shark stood in front of M-21 with a sadistic grin on his face. "Arrogant fool..."

Krantz spoke up. "It's taking too long to answer all your stupid questions. Answer mine, now." The intimidating man demanded.

M-21 smirked at them. Now he had no intention of having these guys get what they wanted so easily. "You guys have no manners when you have questions for me." He wiped the blood off his lip with the back of his hand.

With a blink of an eye, Shark moved in front of him and kicked him across the face. M-21 hit the wall with more force than before and slid down.

Shark taunted the man. "You don't know who you're talking to..." he scoffed.

"Stop," Krantz said. His eyes narrowed to a glare. "What did Crombell do here?" He asked again with more force in his voice.

M-21 looked up with his eyes. "How would I know if you don't."

Shark came by once again and struck M-21 across the face with his leg. Blood splattered on the floor in front of him as it dripped from his lips.

"That would be likely. But we know that Dr. Crombell put you on a personal mission."

That took M-21 by surprise, as he did not remember ever been given a mission like that. "What?"

"One of the classified info includes you on a secret mission. M-21, don't think we don't know anything. We will give you time to think about it." Krantz said no more and left M-21 with his thoughts.

In reality, the Union and DA-5 didn't know that M-21 had betrayed the Union and escaped a while ago. Hear something like Crombell giving M-21 a mission though made no sense since he was a low-level agent when he was still in the Union. Why did Crombell make a report like this? Why does DA-5 want information on him?

Suddenly a water bottle was put in front of his face. M-21 looked up and saw Takeo handing it to him. "You should drink some water." He offered.

M-21 gave him a strange look but reluctantly took the bottle as Takeo walked away.

Wasn't kidnapping an agent to get information on an executive against Union policy? They made it seem like Dr. Crombell was a traitor, but whether the doctor betrayed the Union or not, they wouldn't let him off so easily. He didn't know whether he should run away or not, but that would only confirm his only betrayal. This might be his only chance, though. If he leaves now then he might never find information on is dead colleagues. M-21 was left with too many questions and no one to answer them. He knew that coming here meant risking his life, knowing that they might kill him...but he didn't have much of an option.

This whole thing made him even more confused the longer it dragged out. It's hard to understand them if they think he's carrying out a mission for Crombell. He didn't know what was going on and why everyone was so disconcerted about this mess, and not to mention on edge. There was this unnecessary amount of tension in the air, he noticed, and every so often he would catch Krantz and or someone else looking over to the locked door to his right but wouldn't say anything.

"You should think it when you can," Takeo spoke up once again.

M-21 looked down at the bottle he was handed and wondered if they might have placed a drug in it to get what they want, like a truth serum or something.

"We didn't put anything in it," Takeo said like he read his mind. We know that we won't get a confession from an ordinary agent with a confession pill. You would have learned to leak false information with that, so if you don't trust me, I can drink first." He offered.

M-21 smirked. "You don't need to go through that all because of me."

"I just don't like treating another agent like this." Takeo's words almost surprised M-21. "Drink. You might not get another chance later." Takeo was different from what he heard about. He thought he was the coldest member among the DA-5.

"Thanks. I don't know why you are doing this. The Union won't be approved if they find out."

Takeo stared with icy blue eyes before closing them. "We're just...fulfilling an order." That statement was more meaningful than expected. If they were following orders then someone higher up in the Union set them on this mission.

Suddenly there was this loud clattering sound that echoed through the room. Everyone snapped their head over to the locked door and stared at it, clearing nervous by the looks in their eyes. Sweat rolled off their pale skin and a look of panic crossed their eyes. After a moment of silence, they slowly settled down. This caught M-21 by surprise. He knew that that the DA-5 was a skilled and fearless group of modified humans, way stronger them himself. Yet, at that moment they showed true terror. Whatever was behind that door was probably a lot more complicated than the situation he was in.

* * *

"Ow~" Luciel laid on the floor in the isolation room with a chair toppled over. She whimpered as she lifted her head, her face all red from the fall after trying to get up too fast.

* * *

After a while, they all stood in front of M-21 yet again as he sat on the floor like he was a while ago.

Krantz spoke up. "M-21. Did you make up your mind?" He asked.

"I'll cooperate," M-21 said.

Shark scoffed. "That's too easy."

"Under one condition," M-21 suddenly said. "I have something I want to know as well. I need you to find that information for me."

Shark's loud, cackling laugh that sounded like a screeching hyena echoed throughout the room and rattled their eardrums. "You don't know your place in this world, do you?" He lifted his foot and slammed it into M-21's chest, cracking the wall with the poor man's face. "You're demanding something from us? You're nothing but an experiment subject!" He repeatedly kicked him like a dog. "Why do we have to deliver your demands?" He stopped and M-21 hunched over, his body quivering with pain.

"Shark. Stop." Krantz spoke up. He looked to M-21. "That was foolish of you to say. We weren't even sure if you really had the information. But now we know that you have some that we want, there are other ways to get it from you." He threatened.

"Oh, sure you do. Union has plenty of ways to extract information from someone who's not talking." He was sure of that. "They don't care what happens to the people they inject."

Shark's face distorted into a snarl. "You're pathetic. You know that and You keep talking? You are recycled as a low-level agent because you're so stupid."

M-21 smirked at that. "I'll just die...I have nothing to lose here. You're going to kill me anyway." He leaned his head back against the wall. "Let's see what works faster. Your pill or my suicide" He gave them a cold glance with his equally cold gray eyes. "What I want to know is nothing important. It's just something bothersome but it won't be a problem. I am the only one that can provide you with what you want to know. No a bad deal, huh?"

Krantz actually smirked at M-21's reckless stunt. "Fine. Let's hear it."

"What?" Shark snapped his head over in his direction. "You'll do what he wants?"

Krantz then gave Shark a cold stare that sent shivers down his spine. "Shark, since when did you question my decisions?" Once Shark didn't say anything else he looked back to M-21. "What do you want?"

"I want documents on the subject that were part of the experiment."

Krantz knew that they didn't have access to that. "No deal. We don't have that kind of information."

"That's Tao over there, right?" M-21 looked behind them to the back wall where Tao was seating down at. "I'm sure he's capable. Finding some old document hidden somewhere in the Union."

Tao stared at him for a moment before his eyes sharpened and he smirked widely. "Correct." He spoke in a mischievous tone.

"We have a deal. So let's hear what information you have." Krantz said.

"Before that..." M-21 cut in. "I'm hungry. Get me something."

Shark grit his teeth has Tao and Takeo snickered behind him. "Are you insane?"

"I said I would cooperate. I don't need to be treated like this."

Krantz looked to Hammer. "Get M-21 something."

"I don't want what you have." M-21 cut in. "I want something else."

Hammer spoke this time. "Like what?"

"Ramen." An awkward silence filled the room as they stared at M-21. "You can buy it at the store nearby."

Shark grind his teeth together and his hands shook. He swore he's going to kill him after they got what they wanted.

KNOCK

KNOCK

Everyone jumped as they looked over to where the sound came from. The locked door. They stared intensely at it as Shark turned a shade paler.

"That sounds good. Can you get me some too?" A woman's voice was heard on the other end.

M-21's face contorted into an utterly confused look when he heard the soft voice of a woman. They were all nervous and on edge, even going as far as to keep the door locked. What were they so afraid of? Who was this woman?

* * *

It was the middle of the night and the wind howling like a wolf. Frankenstein stood at the top of the building and staring down at the DA-5 members escorting M-21 to the Union lab facility. He eyed someone though in the midst of it. A hooded person who stood beside M-21 while the DA-5 surrounded them. For some reason, he felt that the person was familiar in a way. The way they walked like they had the quietest footsteps. The way they held their hands up to their stomach. He can tell that person had a habit of some sort to try and walk quietly, and that habit was familiar to him because he witnessed it several times in the past.

As the person walked beside M-21, a strong gust of wind ripped the hood off their head. The first thing Frankenstein saw was a fury of wild purple hair, and scarlet eyes that looked like they glowed bright in the night. Pale skin like porcelain and with a rather petite build.

He felt all the air get sucked out of his lungs. No mistake now because he burned her image in his head long ago and could never forget such features. "Luciel?"

* * *

_Frankenstein almost broke Luciel's door off its hinges when he practically tore it open. To his denial in defeat now, he saw her bed was empty and cold with the window wide open. He knew it, he just knew it. That sound, that scream just now definitely belonged to Luciel. It made his blood run cold. __Frankenstein grits his teeth and snapped the knob off the door. "Damnit!" He tore down the hall._

* * *

Luciel huffed and ran her finger through her wild hair that swirled in the cold yet strong breeze. She grabbed her hood to try and tuck it all away when something caught her eyes. She looked to the top of the building and made eye contact with a blue gaze that pierced through every defense she had built up. She then made a small gasp, covering her mouth with her hand as her body began to shake and her vision became blurry. Her heart felt like it was beating 100 times per minute as her brain was going into override. Excitement was one emotion that she first felt. Joy was another, anxiety, then...guilt.. All those emotions melted together and warped her senses to nothing...but shame.

"What's wrong?" Krantz's voice snapped her out of her inner struggle.

Luciel felt numb as she pulled her hood far over her face to hide away like the coward she was. She didn't want anyone, including that _man,_ to look at her. "It's nothing." She said in a broken and low voice and kept on walking.

Frankenstein stared at Luciel as she disappeared from his sight. He then turned his body around and smirked at the guest that waited quite patiently for him. "I'm so sorry. I let you wait. I was just caught up in seeing a dear old flame of mine."

Takeo stood behind him and leaning against a part of the building, waiting. "Whatever. It'd be better to be captured alive than be killed...and I didn't wait too long." He opened his cold eyes.

Frankenstein smiled like the handsome devil he was. "That's good too here."

* * *

**Rewrite done**


	5. Break Me or Face Me

**BREAK ME OR FACE ME**

Luciel waited in the isolation room in nothing but stone silence. Ever since they brought her here and confirmed that she was indeed the Chimera, they haven't asked anything else to her or any more questions. She had noticed though that they still kept a watchful eye on her and made sure that she wouldn't leave the room. They seemed to be caught up with this Dr. Crombell more than anything though, but they still been keeping a very careful eye on her.

She walked over to the door and pressed her ear to it, see if she can hear what they were talking about on the other end, but all she was met with was the sound of punching and kicking. Luciel's eyes widen in horror and her stomach started to turn as the sound plagued her ears. There were the sounds of pain groans and blood spilling to the ground. She felt disgusted but wondered why the guy, M-21 hasn't said anything yet. Unless...he really doesn't know anything.

She heard M-21's voice on the other side. "You don't have the information I want, but you want me to tell you what I know first?"

There was a sudden loud crashing noise before Krantz deep and an intimidating voice spoke up. "Shark. Hammer."

"Krantz, don't stop me."

"I'm getting impatient, too," Admitted Hammer.

"No, I mean don't kill him."

"Oh, right. Don't worry. I'll be careful." Even if she couldn't see him. She could definitely hear the smirk in his voice.

"No need to do that," M-21 spoke up. "Don't worry and just kill me. I know you're going to do it so just get it over with."

* * *

KNOCK

KNOCK

Krantz felt his heart stop in her chest and his body turned cold in an instant. He snapped his head over to where the sound came from and saw it was from the door Luciel was locked behind.

"Excuse me," Luciel called from the other side. "I don't want to get involved, but..." Her voice dropped but only a little. "I will."

M-21 noticed the change in Krantz's expression. He not only looked apprehensive but concerned as well.

A moment later, Krantz spoke. "Fine, I'll do what you want, M-21." He said.

After the whole situation was over with Shark and hammer wondered off to his own relief, now having a break from all the beatings. He took a moment to rest while he could and sat down on a chair with his suit jacket off. The only ones left in the room now were Krantz, Tao, and Takeo.

"Hey." M-21 looked over to where the sound came from but was shocked to see it came from behind the locked door. "Hey. Are you alright?"

M-21 was taken back by this strange woman's sudden worry about him. Her voice was different from what he imagined too and she sounded generally concerned for his well being. He didn't know what to do at first since their person sounded so normal and nice and seeing her up close too baffled him more and more. What is this person capable of that made the whole DA-5 afraid of?

He didn't know what to think but naturally, he didn't trust her at first and only answered her in a cold tone of voice. "What would it matter to you?" He said.

There was a long pause for a moment before Luciel answered back, rather confused. "Don't I have the right to be worried? You seem to be in quite the situation. So, I'm hoping that the information you ask for is worth it." She sounded concerned.

M-21 flinched because her words dug into him. He wasn't used to having people worry about him so it felt strange, but not in a bad way. She doesn't even know him and yet she's concerned for him? He was caught short of breath and took a moment to respond back but this time with a small smile. "Yeah...It's worth it."

Luciel gave a small yet quiet chuckle. "They're quite the rowdy bunch are they."

M-21 smirked. "That's mostly because of Shark's doing than anything."

"He is quite the despicable fellow, isn't he?" She said in a refined voice.

* * *

As time went by, M-21 talked to this mysterious woman, know as Luciel, from behind the door and had a generally nice conversation with her. She expressed her interest in what they wanted with her and found the whole situation rather troublesome. M-21 too didn't know what they wanted of her either and was still in the dark about her true existence. All was ruined though and the air became stale when Shark busted through the door, wounded and angry.

"Damnit!" He cursed and downed some pills. "How dare a kid do this to me..." His hands shook with anger as he squeezed the container tightly until it was smashed.

"What's going on?" Krantz asked as Hammer walked by him with a loaf of bread in his hand as usual.

"He got us," Hammer said.

Tao was slightly stunned. "Really?"

"Shark got beaten," Hammer repeated.

Shark cut in. "Hammer! Who got beaten? We didn't take any pills at that time!" He screeched.

"That's true, but both of us couldn't do anything," Hammer said with a matter of fact tone.

"If you didn't tell me to leave, I would have killed him." Shark protested against his case. His pride was crushed and he was definitely was in a state of denial.

"Hammer," Krantz started. "Tell me what happened."

"We had a fight against the Noblesse we met earlier. He beat both of us and we couldn't do a thing." Hammer explained in a dull tone.

Shark began to shout once again. "I said that's not true!"

"If we took the D, we wouldn't have lost. But I decided we couldn't beat him at the moment, so I told Shark to leave."

Tao turned around in his seat to look at Shark. "He was that strong? The guys we met before weren't really strong..." He asked.

"We were wrong about the Noblesse. He was different from the others. They only had some special power, that's all. I don't think they were Noblesse."

"I remember what the Union told us on our first mission. It was to avoid any contact with Noblesse if possible." Tao remembered.

Shark scoffed. "He wasn't that strong. It wasn't so hard to match his speed and power with our current physical condition. One skill was a problem."

"Skill?"

"Yeah, my body stopped when I met his eyes. As if he ordered me to stop moving. I used all my strength to get out of it but it was too late to avoid the attack. I only got away from the critical attack."

"Shark's right. It seemed like it was a unique skill which only Noblesse had. Felt like he ordered us to stop moving. He couldn't perfectly control us and it was only for a moment but if it's used during combat, it's a very dangerous skill."

Tao actually looked impressed. "You two talking like that, it must be powerful. Wow, cool. Using skills like that."

* * *

After hearing the news about the Noblesse, Luciel got a bit excited, but when they mentioned not being able to control it made her think of someone totally different. When talking about Noblesse, they probably mean just 'Noble'. A race of people with powers like they mentioned. Guess in the last few hundred years they changed the name to Noblesse instead of Noble.

Luciel smiled almost regretfully as she stared at the ground. She got excited for a moment, but guess it's not the person she's thinking about. If it was, then Shark and Hammer...would be dead.

* * *

Shark grit his teeth. "Not cool. We would have won if we didn't have restrictions. Only if we could take the D...that skill wouldn't have worked." He then heard M-21 make a short laugh. His eyes twitched and his lips twisted into a scowl. "You're laughing?"

"My bad," M-21 said. "But bottom line, you and Hammer both got your asses kicked by a kid."

It a moment, Shark grabbed M-21 by his neck and slammed him up against the wall so hard that it cracked from the impact. "You know him right?" He said with crazy forming in his eyes. "What's your relation? Does it have something to do with Crombell's mission?"

M-21 remained calm despite his airway closing up. "I told you. If you want any information, find me what I want to know." He felt Shark's grip on his neck tighten. "You got beat by a kid so you're letting your anger out on me?"

You can literally hear the sound of Shark's mind snapping. He threw M-21to the ground and began to stomach on him, kicking him in the stomp, everything he can to inflict pain on the guy. "You thought I'd tolerate you just because you have some information!? I'll just kill you and do the investigation!" He shouted in a fury of bottomless anger and rage that totally swallowed him up.

Krantz looked over to the locked door when he heard the sound of the door handle jiggling. "Shark." He called out to him.

Shark continued his stomping. "Don't stop me! I won't kill him." He then heard M-21's weak laugh with a smile on his bloody lips. "Why are you laughing?"

The door handle jiggled some more, as people began to notice and began to take a step back. Shark was totally oblivious of the sound as his ears were blocked by his own rage. The door then suddenly busted open and right off its hinges as a blurred person rushed out from the room at a fierce speed that no one could see. Shark was grabbed by the neck and slammed against the wall behind him, he heard it crack against his back and his airway was closed up immediately. Shark gasped as the impact caused all the air in his lungs to escape, and while the hand on his neck prevented him from breathing, he looked with his hazy eyes as Luciel's red ones stared intensely back at him.

Luciel stepped back and released the man as he crumbled to the floor, holding his throat and hacking at her feet. She glanced over the DA-5 who were all up and staring at her with battle-ready stances, but with obvious sweat running down the side of their faces. She could smell the fear radiating off their body like steam, and with the warmest smile she could muster, she spoke in a heartwarming voice. "You should really watch your members more carefully, mister leader. I said I didn't want to jump in, but I will if I must."

M-21 laughed weakly as he sat up. "You should listen to the lady. I'll take out one part of the info that you wanted to know." He said with a sly grin, grabbing the chair. "Or maybe tell a lie about the information."

Shark coughed as he got up off the floor and felt Luciel's handprint indention on his neck. "You think you'll get the information you need if you act like this?" he spat with what air he had left.

Luciel stared down at Shark with her red eyes and she walked over to him. "You know." She bent her neck down and tilted her head to the side. "I honestly don't like you, but if you cross the line one more time...then I will kill you." Her voice didn't sound like a threat, but you could feel something cold drip down Shark's skin as he was frozen in place by her gaze. It wasn't mind-control like the Noblesse, It was just honest to God, pure fear.

Shark felt a combination of a lot of emotions. He didn't know if his fingers were shaking from fear or anger. "You..." Shark lifted his head and stared into her crimson eyes with teeth clattering with rage. "We only need DNA samples. I Will kill you when all this is over."

Luciel's eyes softened to pity. "If only it was as simple as you think. Killing me that is..."

* * *

**Rewrite Done**


	6. Time To Take Action

**TIME TO TAKE ACTION **

Luciel was still left wondering why she was being compliant with these guys despite knowing what they truly wanted from her now. She could leave, no problem with her power levels, but she doesn't want to leave M-21 by himself with these guys because she knew that they were going to kill him after they got what they want. Luciel was worried, and it didn't help when Shark suddenly called the whole DA-5 members, including M-21 and herself, back to the hideout. He sounded thrilled when he called and knowing how he acts, it's probably going to be something difficult.

"Hey, why did they calling us?" Tao complained. "We still have lots to do. Krantz, did Shark and Hammer tell you what's going on?" He asked but Krantz didn't respond. "I'm curious."

They walked inside the hideout and saw Shark's tall and gangly figure standing before them. He had an utterly gleeful look on his face that made Luciel's stomach turn. Especially with his scratchy voice that made her feel sick too. "Hey, welcome back," Shark said and widened his arms out like he was showing something off. "Come on in." He laughed.

Luciel let out a sharp gasp and she felt her heart and stomach plummet to the ground in seconds as her red eyes laid upon unconscious children on the floor, high school children too who looked to be only 18 or younger. She noticed one of them though was a Noble child that Shark was probably blabbing about before. Unlike the other kids though, he was injured with bruises all over his body along with handcuffs locked behind his back.

Krantz spoke up. "Who are these kids?"

Shark lightly kicked the Noble child upside the head. "I told you. He's the Noblesse and others were with him."

"He's young."

"Yeah? But he's quite good. You know what's interesting?" He pointed to the human children. "Three of them over there are the kids that had contact with Takeo and Tao. What a coincidence, right?"

Luciel's troubled face twisted even more. "What...?" She spoke weakly and looked over to Takeo and Tao.

Takeo tightened his jaw. "What does that have to do with why they're here?" He demanded.

"I told you. They were with the Noblesse. We needed them to get him. It's a good thing we don't have to make an extra round to go take care of them." Shark snickered.

Takeo's expression only darkened. "Take care of them? What do you mean?"

"We were going to eliminate them anyway. They had contact with you." Shark matched Takeo's icy glare.

"You were going to kill them because they had contact with me?"

"You really don't know? I always do this."

Shark's last comment cause Luciel to flinch and her body turned cold. She turned her head very slowly as her face contorted and horror and disgust crept to her once delicate and pretty features. The only thing that left her mouth was a small and weak "What?" Kill? All the people that Takeo made innocent contact with? Shark killed them all without him knowing? She saw Tao turn his face away regrettably.

Takeo's expression morphed as his skin paled. "Always do this? No, you didn't..." He demanded.

Shark twisted expression didn't fall. "I'll tell you if you didn't know. Everyone you met so far, are all gone. Just for pleasure? Just to save lives? For whatever reason, everyone you contacted is dead." They caught Takeo by surprise as he didn't have the slightest idea that Shark had killed all the people that Takeo came into contact with. "Innocent human all dead because of you, get it? Well, it did keep me excited..." He snickering was like daggers in Luciel's ears.

Takeo clenched his teeth tightly as his body boiled over with anger. "Shark!" He shouted at him but Krantz suddenly stopped him in his tracks before he could totally jump on Shark.

"Takeo, stop!" Krantz ordered.

"Krantz? You want me to tolerate what he did?" He glared at him.

An evil glint appeared in Shark's eyes. "Takeo, you got this all wrong. Krantz allowed everything."

"What?"

Kratz turned to Takeo, but his expression was less than pleased. "Shark's right. I ordered all those hits."

"What do you mean? Why would you..." Takeo's voice shook.

"Have you forgotten that keeping the organization safe is the top priority?" Krantz reminded him.

"But I haven't done anything so far that would compromise the organization. They wouldn't have known I was part of the Union." Takeo tried to convince him.

"Doesn't matter. Anyone that had any contact with you needs to be eliminated."

Shark chuckled. "Takeo, it's not just you. We all wanna make friends, but we just decide not to. Heh."

"Takeo, no more foolish behavior," Krantz ordered in a steely voice.

"Yeah, you should behave. Thank about your sister. She'll get in trouble..." Shark said.

Takeo flinched when his sister was mentioned and hung his head in defeat. "Damnit." He spun around and walked out of the room.

Luciel glanced over to M-21, but his expression gave it away. He knew these kids. He knew the noble child.

Shark placed a hand on Tao's shoulder. "Tao, I had no choice. The kid with glasses was with the noblesse. I wanted to leave him out but... You understand, right?"

Lies. It was all lie's. Luciel could smell the blood coming off him and the excited look in his eyes. He loves doing this. He loves playing the motiveless villain. Every person he killed he can probably remember the exact moment they ceased to breathe, their last dying words, and what they were doing beforehand. So many lives, and such a wast. Luciel could not remember the exact moment when human became corrupted, but she wondered though...why they became like this?

"Shark, why did you bring kids here instead of getting rid of them?" Krantz asked.

"They may be useful," Shark said. "M-21. What's your relationship with this guy?" He tapped the noble on the head with his feet.  
M-21 tried to play it off with a smirk. "I told you. You asked me before, remember? I also told you to bring me what I wanted to know if you want the information."

"Yeah, right." Shark looked over to the kids. "Yeah, I can just ask them what your connection is." He said as the kids started to come too. "Oh? The kids are waking up."

The children groaned and clenched the back of their head as they sat up. M-21 spun around to avoid them spotting him, catching Luciel's attention and worry. He knew the kids just by his reaction.

"Hey, students~ Yo all awake now?" Shark walked over to them and asked.

Shinwu's head immediately spun around. His eyes scanned around the room to every person that was in it. He didn't know where they are, and who these people were. He felt his stomach drop with the thought of them being kidnapped.

"What a nice country. They eat and live well, so the boys and girls look good." Shark walked over to the girls as they were still coming to their senses. "Especially the girls..."

"Hey!" Shinwu alerted and jumped to his feet when the weird man got to close to his friends

Yuna tried to talk to Shark in a nerves voice. "Who are you?" She asked as Sui hid behind her. "Why did you bring us here?"

Shark grinned eerily. "Oh, you're pretty and even have a nice voice."

Ikhan looked to his left side and saw Regis. "Regis!" He crawled over to his friend and saw that he was unconscious and beaten up. "He's hurt! Regis, wake up." He then noticed what was binned on his friend's wrists. Cuffs. "W-What's this?"

Their hearts stopped like it just died and tears began to well up in their innocent eyes at the sight of their friend unconscious and beaten up.

Shark snarled at the weeping kids. "Don't make a fuss. He's passed out, not dead, so be quiet."

Through Ikhan's blurry eyes, he saw someone he knew he wouldn't have forgotten. He slowly goes to this feet and called out in a light voice. "Bro? Is that you?"

Tao tightened his saw and gave a regret-filled smile. "We met sooner than I thought."

Shark's crackling laugh suddenly filled the room and caused Luciel to jump from shock. "Did you hear that? He called Tao bro."

"Tao?" Ikhan said. "That's your name?"

"Yes," Tao responded reluctantly, knowing that he wouldn't get out of here alive, knowing his name.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Ikhan demanded.

Yuna called out to him. "Ikhan, you know him?" She asked.

"I met him once before..." Ikhan said in a disbelieving voice.

"Why is he here? They brought us here?"

Shark cut in with that usual gin on his face. "I brought you here. "The several of you... I worked out a bit."

Shinwu clenched his teeth and glared. "Why did you bring us here?"

Shark's grin fell instantly. He moved faster then the eye could see and slammed Shinwu into the ground with a hard and loud slam that cracked the ground. "You little..." Shark pressed his foot into the child's head. "Why should I tell you? Do I have to answer your question? Huh?"

The children screamed till their throats went raw and cried for him to stop. "Stop! Stop it!" Tears streamed down their eyes.

"Noisy..." A voice cut in and everyone turned around and saw Regis slowly sat up with an annoyed look on his face. "It's so noisy... I can't sleep."  
"Regis!"

Shark grinned. "You woke up faster than I expected. Noblesse really have a good recovery, huh?"

Regus glared at the man who did this to him. "This is nothing no need to make a fuss. Why don't you move your feet? You wanna hurt innocent kids?"

Shark looked down at the kid he was still stepping on. "Oh, he was out of line and I was teaching him a lesson..." he took his foot awake and Ikhan dragged his friend away. "Good. Now that you're awake, let's ask you some questions." He looked over to where M-21 was standing. "M-21." He called out with a deviant smile.

M-21 knew that he couldn't get himself out of this anymore without the kids knowing that he was here. So, he began to turn around and totally revealed his handsome yet cold looks, and the children eyes were filled with horror and shock.

"Mister!"

Their reaction made Shark full of glee. "What the...they know you, too?"

Luciel wasn't surprised but at the same time, she wished it wasn't true. She hoped to was all a lie because now the kid's chances of surviving were even slimmer than before.

"Why are you here?" Ikhan asked with wide eyes.

M-21 didn't answer.

"We were worried. We didn't see you for a few days..." Yuna said.

M-21 still didn't answer and wished that they would stop asking so many questions.

"Say something! What's going on?" Ikhan demanded in a loud voice. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Hey," Shark called out. "They want to know. Tell them something. M-21, you know many people... You know these kids, too?" He covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

M-21 smirked. "Know them? Well... I've seen them a few times, but nothing special. No reason for me to know those kids."

His cold words left them in utter shock and were barely able to say anything as they felt like they were hit.

Hammer chewed the food in his mouth. "This is getting more interesting. Never thought this mission would be so fun." he reached into his pocket to pull out something else to eat but came up empty. "Huh? I can't watch something this fun without anything to eat." He got up off his chair. "Shark. I'm gonna get something from the safe house. Don't finish this while I'm gone." He walked to the door.

"Okay, hurry up," Shark called out and Hammer left.

This whole situation was making Luciel sick to her stomach. She clenched her fists tightly till they shook and stared at the ground.

Shark pointed to M-21. "Hey, you." He said to Regis. "How do you know each other? You two seem to know each other, but he's not talking."

Regis's expression didn't change. "Sure. We don't know each other. So there's nothing he could have told you."

"Oh my," M-21 smirked. "He just told you an important fact."  
Red veins popped up in Shark's eye with a wave of growing anger. "You are a rare Noblesse and you know him... that's nothing?"

Regis's red eye gleamed at him. "You want us to make something up don't you?"

"I just know him because of m cover mission," M-21 said. "Same with the kids over there."

Shark's glared between them. He knew that they were pretending to not know each other.

He then looked to the kids. "Really? So there's nothing going on?" His face twisted as his pupils became small and a sadistic grin crept to his face that sent a shiver down their spin like sharp icicles. "Them those kids are useless now?" His plan caused them to freeze. "Then they aren't needed anymore, right. I was going to ask them about your relation, but now there's nothing to ask them. They are useless. So I should get rid of them."

Shinwu didn't know what this crazy man was talking about. He feared what he meant by 'get rid of them'.

"Shark, wait." Tao cut in. "You don't need to kill them even if we don't need them. We can erase their memory with the pill we have."

"Tao, what do you mean?"

Tao looked to Krantz. "Krantz, What do you think? That's why they gave it to us." It may cause brain damage if applied several times, but it's better then dying. It won't affect normal life.

Krantz's voice was cold and his eyes were void of any life when he spoke his answer which made the Chimera stop breathing. "Not allowed."

Tao was taken back. "Krantz!"

"We don't leave any risk behind." He said coldly.

Shark smirked. "The, shall we get rid of these packages?" He walked over to Regis.

"You should be ashamed." Regus spat. "You have nothing else but to harass innocent kids?"

"Shut up!" Shark aggressively struck Regis across the face and blood was splattered on the floor and dripped from his mouth.

"Well, it suits guys like you." Regis was held up in the air by his hair. "It's something guys like you who gave up being human would do."

Shark clenched his teeth. "You little!" He punched him and Regis's face was whipped to the side. He murderously started to pound on the child's face. "I'll make you beg for your life! But I won't kill you. I will take you to the lab alive and people will do experiments on you!"

SWAM

SWAM

SAWM

The kids cried out once again, pleading, begging for him to stop as Shark continued his assault on the kid. With every punch and swat, blood would spin onto the ground as his face became black and blue

"No!"

"Stop it!" The kids continued to pleading with their cracked voices.

Shinwu rose to his feet. "You piece of...Stop it!"

Shinwu charged at Shark with his fist raised.

Luciel gasped from the child's reckless attack and covered her eyes with the palm of her hands.

Shark swung his arm out to knock the kid away, but Shinwu ducked down below his fist and threw out his arm, punching Shark clear in the jaw. Stopping him in his tracks.

* * *

Raizel and Frankenstein stood on a rooftop looking down at a park that was surrounded by police. The park was in shambles with obvious sign of a supernatural battle.

"There's a sign of struggle, but no sign of the kids," Frankenstein informed his master. "We should go to the Union lab that was shut down, for now.

The night air blew through Raizel's pitch black hair as he gazed over the city with his red eyes. "Frankenstein. Do you think Luciel has anything to do with them?"

Frankenstein expression turned serious and when he spoke, he didn't hesitate. "It has been 900 years since we've seen Luciel, but I know...she wouldn't do anything that would cause trouble for innocent people. Luciel has always been against...unjust things. She will not be able to stand still."

Raizel didn't say anything and not only trusted Frankenstein judgment, but his own as well. They knew that woman in and out.

* * *

Luciel slowly removed her hands and was shocked to see a completely normal child, has actually managed to land a punch on an enchanted human.

Shinwu felt like he just hit a rock. His fist was bruised and shaking from the blow he did, and it looked like it just hurt him more than Shark.

Shark slit his tongue to the inside of his left cheek. "How embarrassing. You Punk." He glared with veins popping in his forehead. "I'll kill you!" He charged at him.

"I will give you a piece of ingot if you let them go." M-21 suddenly cut in and that made Shark halt in place.

Shark looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"You can erase their memory with that pill, Tao mentioned earlier. I assure you that the info I give is worth it." He tried to assure them these unpredictable people. "How's that?" He asked Krantz.

M-21 didn't even know what he just said. His words just came out before he could even think about it.

Krantz still kept with his cold as ice answer. "I told you. We leave no risks behind."

Sharks laughed sounded like a crow squawking. "Shall we continue?" He grabbed Shinwu by his neck and began to strangle the poor kids. "Now pay for your actions!"

Shinwu felt his airway close up immediately and the veins popped up in his neck. His eye rolled to the back of his head as his friends cried and screamed.  
"Stop it! Stop!"

"You'll kill him!"

Shark mocked the kids while killing their friend. "You will don't get it!? I'm doing it to kill him!"

Luciel reached up and plugged her ears with her hands to try to block out the sound of the desperate pleating. She knew that she shouldn't jump it. She couldn't risk. She can't. She didn't want to.

70 years.

70 years of peace.

She didn't want to jump in then she would run the risk of giving her location away...and if he found her again, then she would have to go through the hell all over again.

She can't.

She can't.

Luciel was too scared.

M-21 closed his eyes and block out the sound. He tried his best to ignore them and their cries.

If he made a move then it's all over. He couldn't get the information that he so desperately wanted, and if he gave it up, then M-24 death would be in vain.  
He couldn't.

Not when he's so close.

These kids have nothing to do with him...

He doesn't care if they die or not...

He spent some peaceful time with them and now he's all emotional. The time they walked home together. The time they played this game. The time they mocked him for being so bad at it.

It was nice.

It was a normal human life.

M-21 scoffed and leaped. Razor sharp claws ripped through Shark's arm like paper and he immediately released Shinwu.

M-21 knew he was going to let his friends down, but...

"Transformation?" The DA-5 gasped. "No way! A low-level agent can transform?

Luciel's eyes widen and her breathing got caught in her throat at the sight unraveling before her. "That's..." She eyed his hand that was covered in a thick layer of gray fur and with nails grown out to claws that hooked.

"Mister?" The kids called out in shock but were met with an overwhelming amount of relief and happiness.

_...He can apologize in hell for his betrayal._

M-21 smirked and glanced over his shoulder at the kids. "You guys...don't call me mister for now on.

Luciel took a deep breath, but her lips quivered. She felt ashamed, just absolutely ashamed of herself.

Why did she become like this?

Is she so scared that she can't save a couple of kids?

Luciel clenched her fists so tightly they turned white. She gazed up M-21 as he stood against the DA-5 to protect the kids.

Is it worth it? She doesn't know but will regret it if she never figuring it out.


	7. Farewell, 70 Years of Silence

**FAREWELL, 70 YEARS OF SILENCE**  
Shark stared at him in utter confusion. "He can transform? Is this possible? He's just a low-level agent!"

M-21 could only transform his hands for now, but for some reason, he is unable to transform completely like back then, and not to make things worse, it only last for a few minutes. If he stalls then it'll be bad for him. So, before Shark can heal...

M-21 ran at Shark in a blink of an eye. His claws tore through the wall right above Sharks head and completely destroyed it. Shark managed to dodge at the last moment though.

M-21 didn't give him room to attack and trusted his claw at Shark face, cutting his hair and skinning his cheek

Kantz stood back and observed with Tao. "He's showing more ability than a low-level agent has. He's good. He wasn't a low-level agent? How can he transform?" He questioned the situation.

Tao shrugged. "I don't know. There was no such info in his profile."

Shark body slammed against the wall with a hard crash. His body was bleeding and shredded by those sharp claw. He looked up and saw them coming down upon him. Shark lifted his knife and stopped M-21's claws from striking him any further.

"You excited?" Shark snarled "Transforming is nothing!" Shark tried to throw his claws out of the way, but the claw mark on his wrist from before prevented him from gaining any strength to do so. Shark grit his teeth and shouted as he finally managed to throw M-21 off him.

M-21 jumped back away from Shark as he got up off the floor. He almost out of time.

Shark hung his head and spoke in a low tone. "Krantz. I can't bear it anymore." He said.

"I should kill him right now," Krantz spoke.

Tao quickly cut in. "Krantz, we don't know how this mission will end."

"We can start the mission without M-21. I can't stand DA-5 being humiliated like this."

"Krantz."

"Shark, I approve. Eliminate him."

Upon hearing his orders. Shark crackled and held his knife up in the air. He then swung it down and plummeted it against the ground, creating a flying slash that hurtled right towards M-21 and the kids.

M-21 knew if he moved then the kids would get hit. He held his arm up in front of him as the slash struck him. Upon impact, there was a loud bang noise and he was engulfed in dust.

M-21's shirt was shredded by the attack and his chest had a large cut going down. He removed his arm just before seeing a knife above his head. He blocked the knife with his hands, but Shark swung his other knife towards his chest. M-21 grabbed the knife before it could stab him, but Shark was moving way to quick for him as the other knife came aiming for his head. He pulled his head back.

Shark laughed in enjoyment as he held his knife up over his head and swung his down with all his might. M-21 managed to grab the knife with both of his hands with the blade inches from his eyes.

"M-21. I don't intend to kill you quickly. I'll make you regret acting up to me." Shark's maddened eyes glared at him.

M-21's hands shook against the blade his transformation ran out and went back to normal. His palms were cut and his fingers dripped blood that ran down his wrists.

Shark lifted his foot and kicked him in the stomach with so much strength, he was sent sliding back up to the kids.

Shark swung his blade and created another slash. "Take this!"

He couldn't move. He had to take the hit for the kids. M-21 held his hands out in front of him as he was struck with the attack yet again. Blood spilled at his feet and formed a puddle.

"You didn't move because of the kids?" Shark laugh at the bleeding man. He held up his knife with this evil glint in his eyes. "Die!" He swung it down and this time the kinetic slash was faster and stronger than before.

M-21 saw the slash coming at a breakneck speed and felt his vision fade away as everything got black and blurry. He closed his eyes thinking that it would all come to an end soon, that he had done everything he can for the kids and hope that they would come out of this. He waited for their in silence as the sound of the slash closed in.

K-POW!

He heard the sound of the impact but felt no pain. M-21 opened his eyes and saw fluttering gray coat and the hem of a white dress through his cloudy and bloodstained vision. M-21 collapsed to his knees and gasped from the sign before him with eyes wide with confusion and disbelief. When he spoke, his voice cracked and sounded broken. "What...are you doing?"

Shark's eyes were wide and bloodshot. His mouth gaped open like a fish before he slammed it shut. He clenched his fists tightly till then began to shake with a mashup of emotions, with an overwhelming amount of fear and anger. "What the hell...are you doing?" He spoke through his teeth.

Luciel stood between them Shark and the kids now. Her hair and clothes flapping around her like mad because of her fast movments. She held her hand up with her fingers straight and together. The palm of her hand smoked after taking the impact but was left without a single scar or blemish to her skin.

She dropped her hand to her side and glanced over her shoulder when M-21's body fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around him in moments. Luciel's knees touched the blood as she got down beside him. She felt the warm liquid soak through to her stockings and drench her knees. She stared down at her him with sorrow across her features. She spoke in a soft and calm voice that sounded like a promise. "I'm sorry I took so long, but you don't have to worry anymore. I'll take care of everything." She rose to her feet as the blood dripped down her legs. "You guys..." She looked at them. "Brace yourselves."

The girls took the moment they had and ripped up the fabric of a shirt and wrapped the pieces around M-21's body. The once white fabric soaked up the blood, dying it instantly.

Shinwu breathed heavy as he was still in bad shape from the assault. "Hey," He called to Ikhan. "Isn't this lady...from the picture on the chairman's desk?" He asked and Ikhan's eyes widen.

Ikhan looked up to the girl who was now protecting them. He could see her profile. Her purple hair and her bright, glowing scarlet eyes. The pale skin down to that gentle smile. The sptting image from that photo.

Shark didn't want to believe that he was shaking because of this girl. He felt anger boiling inside him more than the fear of trying to consume him. "I thought I said I would kill you." He said angerly. It was like he was one snap away from going ballistic, but...what sent him over the edge was when she didn't pay any mind to him. "You little..."

Shark knew though that he wouldn't be able to fight against this girl if he didn't take 'that'. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the D pill and crunched it between his teeth. He body shook a dark blue/gray shade and his muscles bulked up. He breathed out and felt the power surging inside him.

Luciel reached up and pulled her coat off her body. She rolled it up in a ball and tossing it to the side. Luciel turned around to face Shark and stared at the chages his body went through. She signed as if she was saddened by something. "Didn't I say already." She turned her head when she spoke with the kids, but her sudden low voice made them shiver and breathing got caught. She reached up and pointed to her ears with her fingers. "Brace yourselves."

The kids didn't know what do to and were frozen in place by this woman's complete change in demeanor. She once had a soft frilly voice that sounded like a melody to their scared ears, but it just changed to suddenly to this low, deep and intimidating one.

M-21 didn't wait for her to explain. He reached up and plugged his ears. The kids looked to each other but followed her orders and M-21's example. They pressed their hands down tightly against their ears drums and waited for something like an explosion to come up.

Luciel smiled one last time and as she turned to look back to Shark, her once shimmering red eyes darkened to a pitch black that was bottomless and didn't have any life or lively glimmer in them. They were void of all emotions and her faces expression only matched.

Luciel then took in a deep breath, sucking in air to expand her lungs out to their limit and leaned her head back.

Farewell...70 years of silence...

She opened her mouth and an eardrum-shattering scream erupted from her lungs, from her whole body. The sound barrier was broken the whole building shook as the impact encased it all in this ear piercing, monster mimicking scream that was mixed with human and creature.

The color drained from their faces and they try to attempt to cover their pounding eardrums with their hands, but their hearts were racing in their chest and the impact of the scream felt like they were being plumbed with rocks.

Shark opened his eyes that he closed before. He gasped as the air was sucked out of his lungs as Luciel's began to change. The sleeves of her dress ripped away and the veins under her skin turned black. Her nails were coated in a thick black, weeping substance that took the shape of claws.

* * *

Frankenstein and Raizel halted on a rooftop as the impact of the scream washed over them. They felt like they couldn't even move or be knocked off balance by the power.

Frankenstein realized who this was coming from because it was identical to Luciel's scream back on Lukedonia. The inhuman nature that sounded like a wounded and wild animal a woman's glass-shattering scream mixed together to create what they were hearing.

Frankenstein had to hold his hands up to cover himself from the scream, but Raizel wasn't even fazed by it.

As the scream dyed down, Raizel's face turned serious. "So she's making a move."


	8. Human VS Monster

**HUMAN VS MONSTER**

Shark closed his eyes for a moment and opened them when the screaming died down. The blood drained from his face when the monster was nowhere to be seen despite her being there two seconds ago. Sweat stung his eyes as it dripped down his face. He tried to swallow but forgot how to and his heat pounded like a sludge hammer against his chest.

The world felt like it was moving in slow motion as Shark looked up and met her eyes. It was almost like she was floating above his head. Luciel's black eyes narrowed in on him as her body twisted around, revealing her dripping black claws that cracked as she bent them. Shark feet started to move as she descended down to the earth before slow-motion was broken by her speed. Shark managed to dive to the side to dodge Luciel when she slammed her claws into the ground. Dust filled the air while her claws dug into the concrete, shattering like glass under her grip strength. Before Shark could comprehend what just happened, something emerged from the dust in a fury of black and purple. Luciel charged at the man at a speed he could barely even see. She clenched her fist tightly and swung it upwards and struck Shark in the chest. She would even feel his organs moving around and the blood pumping under her fist.

"Grah!" Shark gasped and felt the air just totally evaporated from his lungs as blood poured from his mouth and spattered onto Luciel's face. As his body crumbled to the floor he questioned what has just happened.

I lost in 5 seconds?

I took the D and I still lost?

Just what the hell is this girl?

Tao watched in utter amazement as he couldn't even see her movements from where he was standing, but he understood how this all happened. This girl was no stranger to combat, she was more like an old friend of it. It took her 1 second to disappear from sight and get above him. 2 seconds to attack first, and finish him off in another 2 seconds.

She wasn't going to give Shark the opportunity to attack. Luciel wanted to end this fight as quick as possible, but even if Shark did manage to defend himself and attack, it probably wouldn't make much of a difference to her. There was just too much of a difference between them.

Luciel walked up to Shark and tilted her head to the side. "I see now," she spoke in a very light and gentle tone. "So this...is your limit." Her words hit hard against Shark as he saw doom crept over him as he shook at her feet.

Luciel lifted her claws up as it dripped with a shadow like substance. Her eyes then darted to the side and she jumped away as Krantz leaped in and intervened between the two before she could finish Shark off. Luciel landed on her feet in a crouching position with her claws in the ground.

Dust filled around Krantz as he glared at the girl with his arms crossed over his chest. "Shark, you keep embarrassing yourself. Step down now and that's an order. I'll deal with you humiliating DA-5 later on."

She chuckled and smiled. "So you finally decided to jump in, Mister Leader?"

Krantz's voice was as cold as usual when he spoke to her. "I was hoping you wouldn't act up till we took you back to the Union."

Luciel lifted a brow. "Take me away? You're mistaken. I never had any intention to go with you in the first place. I was only playing along to get some information on you guys and why you want me, but luckily I filled in the blanks on my own thanks to you."

Krantz tightened his jaw. "You're DNA is crucial for the Union and will help us immensely in experimentation."

Luciel crossed her black arms over her chest. "That's what I figured, but I would have to warn you though. Getting a hold of my DNA to create a Chimera..." Her voice took a serious turn. "You have no idea just how much goes into that protect."

"We are...willing to take any and as many steps and sacrifices to just that."

Luciel closed her eyes. She already knew that humans were corrupted beings, but hearing him say that to her right now just left a hollow pit in her stomach. "I see...so you won't stop." She took a sigh and opened her eyes. "Let's end this tonight."

"Then."

They both took off at a breakneck speed and raised their arms up. They collided and their fist smashed into each other. The impact caused the room to take and the concrete below them to peel away like paper as the sound rang in their ears.

* * *

Takeo was still on the rooftop and his mind races with the thoughts that all the people he had met in his life had all died and he didn't even know it. He took Krantz silence for pretended not to know.

"I assumed it would be here."

Takeo turned around after he recognized the voice that came from behind him. "Why are you here again?" He addressed Frankenstein who stood beside a silent Raizel.

Frankenstein smiled polity. "I have some business to take care of." He explained.

"I didn't go after you when you ran away... But don't think I'll let you go today." Takeo warned him.

Frankenstein only laughed. "My embarrassing past... I was all flustered after seeing my old lover. This is awkward." He then addressed Raizel. "Master, go first. I'll follow you."

Raizel's face was unreadable and emotionless. He said nothing more and leaped off to find the entrance.

Takeo whipped out his guns when Raizel passed him. "I won't let you go!"

Frankenstein moved in between the two quickly. "How dare you..." he then started to emit this eerier black and purple energy that radiated off his body as his eye went wild. "Aim a gun at my Master."

* * *

Luciel could understand why he was the leader of the DA-5. She could feel the power behind Krantz blow and hear the sound of her bones in her fist creaking. She saw Krantz saw her raise his free hand and clenched it so tightly she could see his muscles bulging under his sleeve. He swung up his fist towards her face but Luciel other hand shot up and caught him before he could hit. Luciel jumped up and slammed her legs into Krantz's chest, sending him flying into the wall. She spun around in the air and landed on the ground, but when she looked up she saw him emerging from the dust. He was in front of her in an instant and punched her in the face, throwing her into the wall.

Shark, M-21 and the kids watched the fight unfold in front of them. Shark's mind was overflowing with thoughts though, and his wild eye landed on the children and he began to walk over to them. M-21 knew that Shark couldn't just let the kids go, he had to much pride to just let it slide. So, despite his body being in rough shape and shaking. M-21 stood in between the mad man and the kids.

"M-21, are you trying to protect them by getting in my way?" Shark raised his hand and struck M-21 across the face. "You arrogant piece of... I will kill you even if you don't act." He threatens with veins popping in his forehead. "Only if you weren't so bold in the first place"

M-21 glared at the man and whipped the blood from his mouth. "You are ridiculous for blaming someone else."

You would hear the sound of Shark's mind snapping as his anger reached a boiling point and overflowed. "Shut up! Die, M-21!" He thrust his knife right into M-21's chest.

Everything was hot for a moment then it went cold. Shark yanked out the knife and M-21 fell to the ground, and when he fell he heard the sound of the kids screaming for him.

"Mister!"

"No!"

He wondered by they were screaming and who it was for.

"Mister, wake up!"

"Open your eyes!"

Was it because of him. People were actually worried for him and pleading? In the end...it's not so bad.

* * *

He waited for her to emerge from the dust but saw nothing for a moment. He felt a bit relieved when she didn't see her and thought he overpowered her somehow, but a shiver ran down his spine when he saw her black claws ripped through the dust and created five-pitch black kinetic slashes. As they were hurtling towards him he felt dark energy from them and instantly dodged them without thinking. The slashes hit the wall behind him and he looked over at the damage... and his heart stopped. There were five slash outlines in the wall, but around the edge was that strange black energy that made him dodge, and very slightly he saw the energy eating away at the rock like a poison or acid.

"What is that?" He whipped his head around when he heard the sound of rubble being moved. Luciel comes out of the human shaped outline that she made without only a bit of dust on her and now injure visible.

Luciel lifted her hand to her face and gentle touch where she was punched and signed. "I thought it was against the law to punch a woman, but I guess it doesn't matter to you guys, huh?" She wasn't injured, she wasn't limping or anything. She was completely fine and not a speck of blood on her. Luciel glanced over to M-21 and the kids but gasped from the shock as he vision was filled with blood from the man laying on the ground now with the kids crying around him. Luciel's lips quivered and she cracked her neck to the side and turned back to Krantz "Now then..."

She charged at him even faster than before, and Krantz wasn't even able to see where she went. He raised his fist up ready for a full frontal attack but felt a hand grab the back of his head. He was lifted in the air and was body slammed down to the ground. Luciel started to run while dragging his face along the floor. She grabbed his arm and slammed her foot into the ground to get steady. She twisted her body around and threw him over her shoulder into the wall.

This was different from before. She was stronger and faster then she was. Something inside her must have made her get serious all of a sudden.

Krantz groaned and peeled himself off the wall. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the D pill and crunched it between his teeth. His body bunked in size and turned this blue/gray shade. "You're pretty good, just the rumors said." He said to her. "This is my third time taking D during battle."

Luciel blinked and opened her mouth. "Wow, three times, huh?" She said in a flat tone.

Krantz clenched his teeth. "Arrogant..." He charged at her even faster than before and you could hear the sound of the wind slapping against him.

"I'm really not arrogant..." Luciel signed and slowly looked up as Krantz giant figure loomed in on her. Krantz swung his fist down at her but with one hand, Luciel caught it and didn't even budge from her spot, all the while having a bored look on her face.

"Krr...how?"

Luciel smiled widely and yanked Krantz down to her level and kicked him hard in the chest. He felt his ribs cave in and his body was shot back at a high speed and slammed into the wall.

**KABOOM!**

His body wedged in the human outline he made and was motionless as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Shark stated in shock at the sign he thought he would never see. "Krantz got..."

"Beaten..." Tao finished with wide eyes.

The kids began to sweat."How did she do that?"

Regis was left without words when he saw her fight. She looked like a noblesse with her red eyes but her fighting style was completely different from them. He would even say that her power was even greater.

Luciel turned around to Tao. For a moment he thought that he was next, but she only walked right past him. She started to walk towards Shark as he crawled away from her.

"Hey, stop there! Don't come any closer!"

Luciel lifted her claws, ready to finish off Shark, but Krantz appeared behind her and slammed his fist down. Luciel jumped to the side away from the man before he could hit her.

Shark sighed and smirked as Kranzts stood beside him. "I knew Krantz would go down that easy." He said.

"Shark, take the D right now," Krantz ordered.

"Okay. I've never thought he would have to team up to take her down, but we might have a chance if he does." He took the pill between his teeth and crunched down and his turned color immediately. "Let's do this." Shark then suddenly felt a stab in his back. He gasped and turned around and saw Krantz hand implanted in his back. "K-Krantz?"

Luciel's eye widen. She never thought that Krantz would attack Shark and she didn't see the reason in why he would do that.

"Don't be surprised. I'm only doing what I have to do." Krantz explained.

"What...do you mean?" Tao questioned the man he called his leader. He was just as surprised as Luciel was and didn't have the slightest idea.

"I'm just following the protocol for meeting strong enemies, but don't get me wrong. It's not an attack. I'm just...absorbing his power."

This shocked Tao. "What!?"

"You were all designed to be absorbed by me."

"No way..."

"Simply saying, DA-5 is created solely for me." Blue veins began to appear around Krantz body. "This is the strongest match I have dealt with. It's necessary for me to stick with my new plan." Shark body shriveled up to look like a skeleton and crumbled to the floor, lifeless. "Hmm... Not bad." spikes popped out from his elbow. "After all those stupid things you have done in the past, you managed to increase power quite well. Shall we continue?"

Luciel began to understand why he told Shark to take the D. It was to amplify his powers so Krantz can absorb it.

Krantz swung his new arms and created multiple kinetic slashes towards her. "Die!"

They struck Luciel and she was engulfed in the barrage of blades and dust encased around her. It was silent for a bit before the sound of heels clicking come to ear. Luciel walked out of the dust and once again, completely unharmed, unlike her clothes that were ripped. "Is that it?"

Krantz was shocked to see her yet again, unharmed. Even after absorbing Shark's power, it still wasn't enough? Just how much power did he need to defeat her? "Tao!" He looked at him.

Tao knew that it was his turn to be absorbed. He signed and closed his eyes. "Okay fine. Just don't make it painful..."

"Big Bro!" Ikhan suddenly called out to him which shocked Tao. "Why are you listening to him? I am not exactly sure what is going on, but... He's going to kill you. Why would you just die like that?"

Tao was shocked to see Ikhan worried about him. "Well..." He reached his hand to the back of his neck. "I don't know. You wouldn't understand." He then smiled apologetically. "That's the destiny of a modified human like me."

"What...is that?"

Tao though M-21 was a pathetic Union failure, but now he's starting to envy him.

Krantz reached out to grab him by the back of the neck but Luciel appeared beside Tao and shoved him away suddenly and reached out, grabbing Krantz hand tightly, having no intention of letting go now.

Tao slammed to the ground and looked up, seeing Luciel standing there now. "Why?" Why would she step in front? Why would she save him?

Luciel kept her claws tug into Krantz skin he began to let out a pained ground as his body felt like it was on fire. She turned around and smiled warmly. "Take it from someone like me. I can tell...who's the bad guys."

Tao furred his brows and felt something pound against his chest when he saw that friendly smile that showed him that she actually carried about his well being.

Luciel turned back to Krantz as the blue veins around his body turned back from her energy seeping into his wound. She lifted her claws that dripped with shadows. "Do humanity a favor, Mister Leader. Quietly..." She then suddenly jammed her hand right through his chest. "Disappear!"

"Gah!" He spat up blood as his body suddenly went cold. He looked down at his hand as these strange back spots appeared around his all over his skin. "W...What is this?" Luciel ripped her hand from his chest and blood and that black substance leaked from his wound. It coiled around his body before being totally being encased in this unknown matter. It seeped into his skin like a deadly poison eating away at him from the inside out.

Krantz last thoughts were this. Did all this happen because they captured this girl, who was said to level battlefields, make mountains shake, and make the worlds strongest soldiers quiver in fear?

He made a mistake.

This girl wasn't arrogant. It was a fact.

This woman was powerful.

This woman was a monster.

This woman...was a Chimera.

The black substance coating Krantz body and it soon began to crumble to the ground like brittle charcoal. Nothing was left of him that could be recognized and with that..the battle was over with an overwhelming and frightening victory.

Luciel stepped back and signed as her arms returned to normal and the back matter coating her nails disappeared. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them back up, they were a bright shimmering red.


	9. Goodbye Nightmare

**Goodbye Nightmare**

The room was filled with the sound of slow and calm footsteps as Raizel walked in. He was as emotionless as ever with his eyes scanning the room. The walls were in shambles with visible black claws marks against the concrete but saw no enemy as he expected.

The kids looked at Raizel when he walked in and stared in utter confusion. "Rai!" They called out to him

"What are you doing here?" They said with wide eyes, not expecting to see their friend standing in the middle of the room.

Raizel then turned his gaze around and spotted Luciel's back. She was standing in the middle of the room with her back towards him. He began to walk over to her while his footsteps got louder and louder in Luciel's ears. "Luciel..." He spoke in a smooth and rich tone that just made you feel that everything was going to be alright. "It's been a while."

An innocent smile crept to Luciel's lips, and when she spoke it was smooth yet sad. "I saw Frankenstein a while back and I just knew that you wouldn't be far behind." Luciel's voice began to crack as she turned her head around and smiled with quivering lips. "It's been a while, Sir Raizel."

Raizel closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I'm glad to see...that you're alright."

It's been so long since they've last seen each other but for him, seeing Luciel alive and well released this sense of worry he held in his chest for a long time. Yet, looking at her seemed different now. She hasn't aged a day and remained to have this gentle and graceful look about her, but now...she looked distant and had this sadness lingering in her beautiful eyes.

* * *

M-21's eyes shot open when he felt another harsh sting across his cheek. He looked up and found himself laying down on Luciel's lap. She blinked at him for a moment and he noticed that it was Luciel who slapped him to wake him up, gesturing to his raised hand. "Oh, you're awake?" She smiled warmly.

"Mister!" He then saw the other kids stare down at him. "He opened his eyes! Are you okay?" They gave him a barrage of questions with puffy red eyes.

M-21 sat up and felt a sharp pain throughout his whole body. He wasn't sure what happened, but he knew this. Before he woke up he heard a voice. It was a voice he knew well. It was Raizel's voice for some reason.

Luciel was just as lost as M-21. She inspected his wound when she got around to it and saw that it should be fatal, but yet he's still alive somehow. She decided not to question it for now and allowed herself to feel relief that he was fine. Her happiness was short lived though when a sudden chill ran down her spine and she felt all the air get sucked out of her lungs. Like someone injected a needle of ice water into her veins and watched it burn. She heard the footsteps behind her and knew who it was immediately. Her heart beat so loudly, it thumped against her ears till she couldn't even hear anymore. At this point, all her senses were clouded with shame and fear.

Frankenstein and Seira, a beautiful noble woman with silver hair walked in and saw everyone huddled together in the destroyed room, luckily no one was dead.

"Chairman! How did you find us?" The children explained in utter shock. "Seira's here, too!"

Regis and Seira exchanged looks and glanced to Luciel. They knew that she was the only one possible to have done such damage to this room. She was someone very different from them. Regis himself witnessed what she can do, but now it's different. She didn't even look like that monster that was just fighting. She looks like a normal girl.

"Is everyone okay?" Frankenstein asked them

"Right! Please call an ambulance! We are fine, but Shinwu and Regis...And mister is hurt pretty bad."

Regis got on his wobbly legs. "I'm...okay."

"Regis, you okay?" Ikhan asked.

"Nothing serious."

Shinwu smiled even though blood was dripping down from his head. "I'm okay, too. Mister isn't though."

"Sir, he needs to get to a hospital." Yuna insisted.

Frankenstein kneeled down in front of M-21 and got a better look at his wound. He could see that it was still open and the blood as soaked through. His condition is fatal which is beyond his limit to recover. His ability to heal has definitely upgraded though. Still, staying alive is his limit.

Yuna whipped the tears from her eyes. "He tried to protect us... he's wounded because of us."

This was surprising for Frankenstein. He didn't think M-21 would go so far to protect the kids.

M-21 noticed his gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that."

Frankenstein smiled. "So...I heard you got hurt trying to save the kids. Good job."

M-21 was still questioning it. Did he give up the opportunity for the sake of the kids? For whose sake? But is don't matter. It's not so bad after all, and what's done is done. "I did what I had to do." M-21 smiled and lowered his head. He glanced to the side and saw Luciel staring at him, but at the same time giving nervous glances to Frankenstein. "Hey..." He called out to Luciel and started her back into focus. He took a breath and tried to think of a word that will express his gratitude but he could only say one word. "Thanks."

Luciel blinked in confusion before breaking out into a large smile. She reached up with her hand and suddenly ruffed his hair. "Don't worry about it." She giggled when he pulled his head back out of embarrassment.

Frankenstein smiled and lowered his head. He felt every muscle in his body relax now when Luciel laughed. It was a sound he hasn't heard in 900 years. "Let's get out of here. The three of you, please help Shinwu. Regis, can you move?"

Regis continued with his tough act. "Sure. No problem..."

Frankenstein looked to the noble lady. "Seira, please help M-21." He then turned to Tao. "Hey! Your friend is on the next building rooftop."

"What?" Tao asked. He wondered if it was Hammer or Takeo.

"Bring him with you," Frankenstein finished.

"Ah, okay..."

Everyone soon cleared out of the room either carrying the wounded or carrying themselves out, leaving this nightmare behind them.

Luciel walked over to where she tossed her coat and unraveled it. She wanted to die, she wanted to curl up and die. God smite her down and get herself out of this room right now. She cant feel Frankenstein gaze on her!

She dusted it off with her hands before she suddenly heard Frankenstein addressing her. "You too, luciel."

Luciel's breathing got caught in her throat and her lips began to quiver. She said nothing though and pulled the hood over her face so he wouldn't see her. She hurried past Frankenstein but not before he caught a glimpse of her flushed face before she running out of the room.

Frankenstein turned his head to look back at the room and gave one last long stare at the state it was in. He saw all the claws marks covering the walls and ground and the black, shadow-like substance slowly disappearing. A smirk slowly crept to his lips and he left the room in silence.


	10. It's Alright To Forget

**IT'S ALRIGHT TO FORGET**

Luciel stood between the two beds displaying an unconscious M-21 and Takeo in silence. She stared with strange, molten golden eyes with slit-shaped pupils resembling a cat, and when she blinked they changed to emerald green with red flecks mixed in.

"They'll both survive." Frankenstein smooth voice caught Luciel off guard. She spun around and saw him standing in the doorway, staring right into her now glowing red eyes.

Luciel let out a strained breath and bit down on her lips. Just being in this close of proximity was painful for her. But of course, despite all the years, Frankenstein has not changed one bit and still remained this devilishly handsome man that made her completely breathless.

"Of course they will live. You're looking after them." She stated as strongly as she could.

"Yet your still looking over them personally." He eyed her, referring to her changing eyes from before. He sighed deeply with a hint of a smile on his lips. "You haven't changed at all when it comes to other people. You still worry over every little thing." he walked up next to Luciel and stood beside her. He noticed she backing away very slightly. "M-21 will get better soon because his abilities have increased, and Takeo's recovering pretty fast, too. It will take time for them to recover completely though."

"Their healing abilities are impressive. never seen a human with such an ability in all my years, but I noticed Takeo's ground took a special pill that would amplify their physical strength, so that explains him. M-21's healing ability though is very familiar"

Frankenstein glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She may not seem like it but she was astonishingly sharp-minded. "Of course it doesn't come close to your healing capability." He shrugged.

Luciel looked grim. She lifted her hand that she used to block with where not a single scar or scrap was. Despite the damage, she could have taken, there was nothing. "Nothing ever does." She spoke sullenly and walked out of the room.

Luciel walked back into the living room were Tao was trying to explain to the kids what has just happened, and judging by Shinwu shocked tone of voice...they all were taking it rather well for being simple high school students.

"It's the 21st century right now, and something like that would have been out in public," Shinwu explained the sheer nonsense that has just transpired.

"It's true..." Tao insisted.

"You're teasing us, right?" Ikhan said.

Luciel giggled at their innocent reactions and walked up to them. "How can you still be in denial after the state you have already seen me in."

The kids snapped their head over to Luciel, the innocent and adoring way she spoke along with her looks were completely different from the black mass that looked like it invaded her body and changed her appearance. Thinking back at that sight it felt like it was all a dream, but they know better.

"This just doesn't make sense..." Shinwu said.

"Are Regis and Seira really vampires, like the ones we read about in books," Ikhan asked.

"Not quite so." Luciel took a seat opposite from the kids. "They do have some key facts with vampires but they couldn't be more different, and before you freak out..." She quickly spoke since she saw the rising fear in their eyes. "They don't drink human blood. Well...they can but that more like a human drinking animal blood." She explained.

The kids were in shock with their mouths gaped open. All the information spun through their heads as they try and process everything.

"Can't believe Regis and Seira are vampires! If they get hungry, they can drink our blood!"

"He could bite our neck and munch..."

"Munch~ Munch! Like when we are eating Kimci!"

Regis finally burst forth in anger and began to shout. "Quiet! We are different from those things!" He argued back.

Luciel stared blankly at his sudden outburst that even taken her back, but the thought came to mind...was he offended by the 'Munch~ Munch!' thing? Her lips started to quiver before a genuine laugh burst from her lungs. Her head fell back and she tried to cover her giant smile with her hands and snuff out the completely unladylike laugh. Everyone turned to her which only made her feel embarrassed but the laughing fit did not completely cease. She felt her heart squeeze tightly and muscles clench up with every breath of air till nothing but giggling remained. She hasn't laughed like this in a very long time. Her large smile pained across her face and ached but she has this ecstasy that flowed through her whole body. Throughout the years filled with nothing but fear, confusion, desperation, and anxiety flooded out of her body with one burst of laughter.

"Oh, God...Excuse me. That was so unladylike." Luciel took a deep breath but a smile remained on her face. "The term vampire in used but what they're really called is nobles. Like the ones who live in elegant castles."

Ikhan's eyes lit up. "Oh, now I get it." A dark image then flashed in his head and he suddenly looked very serious and worried while staring down at Luciel's red eyes. He spoke his next words very carefully. "But what about you?"

With a simple question, the whole atmosphere changed as they waited with anticipation for her answer. Everyone saw it and the image was burned into their minds. That scream that she released and the back mass that took over her body. It was something not even a child could imagine. It was cold and frightening but oddly beautiful enough to where they couldn't look away.

Luciel lowered her head as a solemn smile crept to her lips. "I'm complicated. I'm not a noble like Regis and Seira or a modified human like Tao, but...at the same time I am." She glanced at the kids who shared a confused look. "My species should have never existed in the first place, yet here I am." She took a deep breath. "I'm a chimera. Now tell me, do you know what that is?"

Ikhan adjusted his glasses. "According to Greek Mythology: a fire-breathing monster with the head of a lion, a body of a goat, and with a serpent's tail."

Wonder crossed Shinwu's eyes. "Miss...do you have a tail?"

The tense atmosphere was broken in the room and Luciel stared at the boy with a confused and red face.

"This is a serious topic and you ask me if I have a tail?" Luciel said.

Shinwu blinked. "Do you?"

"No!" She exasperated, her face flaring up a deeper red than before. She didn't need to look up to know Frankenstein was smirking. "But, but...All of that has some kind of truth to it. When you combine two different species you get a hybrid, but when you take more then two...you get me. I have noble genes, human genes and so many others inside me and that combined is what you saw back at the hideout."

Yuna spoke softly with a sense of dread in her voice. "To have something like that in this world is a scary through." Her worry was clearly shared among the rest.

Luciel gave her a smile of reassurance. "You don't have to worry about that. Chimeras can only be created by hand. They can't be born. It's impossible. I'm a man-made chimera, the only one of my kind."

Yuna sighed with relief and smiled brightly "That's good. I'm glad the glad you're such a good person, Miss Luciel."

Luciel laughed a bit. "Even after seeing that form of mine, you can still assume that I'm a good person?"

Yuna looked at her in confusion. "Of course. The chairman has a picture of you on his desk. If you weren't a good person it wouldn't be there."

Luciel froze. "Picture?"

Shunwu snapped his fingers. "That's right. I was wondering why you looked so familiar. He's always had this old drawing of you on his desk. It's your spitting image." He assured her.

Luciel could feel her heart-race began to speed up. She clenched her fist tightly and took deep breaths to calm herself down and not get ahead of herself.

The kids looked up and saw Frankenstein standing in the doorway into the room.

"Mr. Chairman!"

"How are they? Are they okay?"

They stormed him with questions and with panicked faces but Frankenstein kept a cool head and answered. "The wounds are deep but they aren't critical. They will recover after a few days."

A breath was filled in the room.

"That's good."

"Sorry, you guys had to go through this again..." Frankenstein apologized suddenly to them, which caught the children off guard as they look at him puzzled.

"Again? What do you mean?" Ikhan questioned. "We experienced something like this before?"

Shinwu tried to play it off. "Come on Ikhan, What kind of question is that?"

Frankenstein remained serious. "Ikhan is right, the three of you, except Sui, have experienced something similar. You don't remember because we erased your memory."

The kids went pale as the information was processed through their heads. Luciel too looked at him puzzled and almost as shocked as them.

"Erase...our memories...If that was the case, then shouldn't there be a gap. I don't have any..."

"Me neither..."

"Neither do I..."

"It's hard to believe everything that happened so far," Frankenstein said before finally breaking the stone truth to them. "We have to erase your memory this time, too."

The kids looked at him, frozen in place for there was to much input now.

"It's for your own good." He said.

"You mean we'd get in trouble if we remember this incident?" Ikhan asked.

"That's correct," Regis said this time. "Only a few humans know about is. All information on us needs to be kept a secret. If we get exposed, we will erase their memory. You asked why such a fact was not known to the public?"

The kids were silent as Tao began. "The same goes for us. My organization won't know you guys were involved for now at least. I'm not saying they will never find out but if they do then they won't just erase your memory." He spoke his next words very grimly. "You should be thankful if they kill you peacefully." Tao then directed his attention down to Luciel. "The Miss here is a special case too. Her existence is very fragile and only a handful of people know about it. If they found out that you have information on her, not only will you endanger yourselves, but her's as well... just to get a single word out of you."

Luciel slowly nodded her in agreement. Indeed, she is now very well aware that the Union will try anything to get their hands on her or her creator. The science in creating a chimera is a very dangerous one that no one should know. She already knows the research, the physical papers, have long since been destroyed all those years ago by the hands of her own creator.

"We can't avoid getting our memory erased then," Ikhan said.

Yuna spoke solemnly. "We will forget everything. Forgetting that mister was hurt trying to protect us and Miss Luciel saving all of our lives." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Do we have to forget and just move on with our lives...?" She pleased for an answer with her blurred eyes. Her vision was then blocked by Luciel.

The woman kneed down in front of Yuna and held her hands tightly. She smiled so very sweetly at her and spoke while rubbing the tears away from her young eyes. "Look at you...crying because you can't stand to forget, but know this...what we all done for you...What I've done for you...We didn't do it to be remembered."

Without warning all the kids ran at Luciel and wrapped their arms around her in a tight hug. The woman stood still in utter shock at these teary-eyed kids. She felt an electric jolt in her heart and that made her arms melt around them in a tight embrace. Luciel opened her eyes and glanced over to Frankenstein and almost jumped in surprise to find him staring right into her eyes. They held eye contact for a very long time and said nothing, just gazed at each other in a soft and longing manner.


	11. Devotion Of Lovers

**DEVOTION OF LOVERS**

Luciel let out a weak laugh and covered her mouth with the tip of her fingers at Tao unexpected, enthusiastic and charming behavior while most of the household members, except M-21 and Takeo, sat at the dinner table to eat after the children left.

"Wow~ It's really delicious! I never thought I would taste something like this! Who made all these?" He explained with utter glee in his voice.

"Seira cooked them," Frankenstein said.

"Really? That's incredible."

"For the most part, it's her first time cooking. I just helped out a little."

Tao then began to complement the noble lady. "Not only do you have a pretty face but you can cook too... You really are noblesse!"

Seira remained dignified but her face flared up with the compliments she was given.

Tao then tapped his fork at the bowl of handmade ramen. "Especially this!" He exclaimed with joy. "I see it's the miss's favorite too!" He gestured to Luciel who embarrassingly looked away. "This is called ramen?"

"Yes," Frankenstein answered.

"Seira cooked this, too?"

"No, I cooked that one." He caught a glance to Luciel as her face turned the brightest shade of red. She tried to cover up with her hand but it was too late. Frankenstein couldn't help to smirk at her reaction.

Tao eye's lit up. "Gosh! Really? I've seen it before when M-21 ate it, but I didn't expect it to be this good." he recalled both M-21 and Luciel requesting it back at the hideout. "Not all ramen tastes this good, right?"

"Of course. This ramen is my creation." He answered seriously.

"I knew it. So it wasn't just any ramen. You are awesome to cook ramen like this."

A very light laugh echoed through the room. Everyone turned to look beside Tao as Luciel tried to cover up that she was the one who laughed. She smiled brightly with her cheeks a deep shade of pink. "Some things never change. I see you're still a perfectionist." She can imagine him placing so much time and care into this. He probably measured the perfect amount of water and the temperature as well. It was so cute to imagine that she laugh without thinking.

An evil smirk came to Frankenstein's face. "I still remember having to kick you out of the kitchen a few times in the past because you wouldn't stop accidentally cutting yourself." He watched the show as her face flared up once again.

"I-It's not like I'm a bad cook!" She protested while jumping out of her seat.

"You're not a bad cook, I'll admit it, but what's the point if you can't keep your bare skin away from the knives."

Luciel opened her mouth to protest once again but found out a bit too late that she had no room to argue with his stone facts. She slammed her mouth close and slumped back into her seat to pout. Frankenstein smirked with victory and enjoyment at her reaction that he so dearly missed. It was still hard to believe that they reunited the way they did, but it brought him great relief that she was safe and that his theory that she died 900 years ago was wrong. From the looks of it, it seemed like Luciel was her same old self, if not but a little distant.

Tao then noticed both M-21 and Takeo standing in the doorway of the dining room, staring at them. Tao jumped from his seat. "You're awake. M-21, you too. Takeo, how are you feeling?" He walked over to them.

"I can barely move," Takeo answered. "But why are we here?"

"I had no choice. You needed a safe zone."

"I see..." Takeo glanced to Frankenstein. "Thanks for everything."

Frankenstein smiled. "Don't mention it."

"What about Shark and Hammer?" Takeo asked but Tao only shook his head, taking a glace to Luciel. "Tao, get yourself together. We failed our mission, but we need to get going."

"Takeo, I don't think we should go back." Tao only protested with his demands. "What are talking about? Because of these guys?"

"No, it's not like that."

"Then what?"

Tao finally broke the truth to him. "Kranz killed Shark."

For a moment Takeo felt like his ears were failing him but the gloom look on Tao's face made him pale. "What did you say?"

"Kranz absorbed Shark's power and that killed him. He told me that DA-5 was created just for him and we increased our powers for nothing. Our powers and life were solely designed to be absorbed by him. I only survived because the miss, the Chimera, saved me."

"The Chimera?" Takeo felt a shiver. He looked as Luciel walked over to them but her kind and nonhostile expression retracted any kind of fear he had for her. "You...killed Kranz?"

Luciel nodded silently. "Yes, but from what I can gather, Tao is telling the truth. DA-5 wasn't a special ops team, just research data." She frowned and bowed her head a little. "I'm so sorry, truly."

Takeo's mouth fell open and his words shook. "What the..."

Tao looked at him grimly. "Hard to believe, right? She's telling the truth. Kranz tried to absorb my power after taking Shark's. Do you really think the Union will be okay with us going back? We lost three agents, and the core subject of DA-5! I don't have any obligation to go back anymore. I will never go back..." He grits his teeth and vowed there and then to never return but that still didn't sit with Takeo.

"But you know we can't get away from the Union, right?"

"Takeo, did you forget who I am?" He said like he was insulted. "I can fake it as we both died from the mission."

"I know you are capable of doing that. But unlike you, I need to go back..." Takeo spoke.

"You want to go back because of your little sister, right? We failed the mission. They won't just let us go. They won't even give us credit for what we have gone through. They'll just blame us. It could be more dangerous for your sister if we go back. You dying on a mission could be better for her. Even if we do tell them about the Chimera, after everything that she's done for us... I don't want them to have any kind of information about her anymore."

Luciel smiled and felt a sense of relief knowing that they'll let the trail get could with their silence.

"Takeo, I will find your sister no matter what." He vowed. "It will be much faster to find her if they don't search for us."

"Tao, why would you...?"

"I never liked the other agents unlike you. I was glad to hear that you were alive."

"Tao..." He bowed his head in defeat. "Okay. Let's just hide somewhere far from here. We can't get others involved in this."

Tao nodded in agreement and they both turned to the household "Okay. I appreciate all your comfort, but I guess It's time to say goodbye. Miss, don't worry, I'll make sure to cover up any trace of you so your location won't be found."

Luciel bowed her head. "Thank you very much."

Tao smiled. "Right, M-21. I got the information you wanted..right before Shark called me to the lab."

You could see the shock in M-21's face. "What?"

"Finding the evidence wasn't hard, but something about it was strange. The clearance level wasn't that high. It was just stored in several places, not just one. It's probably because it was categorized as a failed experiment. I expected to find the information easily, but I failed to do so."

"What do you mean?"

"It's all gone. When I investigated further, I found out that Dr. Crombell got rid of all the documents. They disappeared the moment he left the lab. He got rid of all the experiment documents that were there for years. Why would he destroy data on your guys so sudden? Especially when they were determined as failures."

This only made M-21 question Crombell even more. God knows what was going on in that mad man's head.

Tao and Takeo then turned to leave. "We'll get going now," Tao said. "We'll keep everything about this place a secret so don't worry." but just as they turned for the door, M-21 suddenly called out.

"Wait!" He shouted before looking to Frankenstein. "I have a favor. Can..you let them stay here?" His lips trembled. "I know I don't deserve this. As I'm in your debt. But I can't just let them go. They are disposals like me. When the Union tracks them down, they won't be able to get away. Please..." he felt his heart beating erratically in his chest with anticipation.

"M-21...why are you so nervous?" Frankenstein only smiled though. "If that's what you want... This is your home, too."

Luciel smiled at that and was thankful that Takeo and Tao had a place to say, but the depths of her heart, she felt it slowing down. In the haze of the night, she hadn't felt this cold in a long time as her smile turned bitter-sweet. For her, returning to her old life was impossible and she knew...she couldn't stay. It's not like she didn't want it, she craved it with every fiber of her being for things to go back the way she wanted. She wanted to laugh without care and run around without having the devil on her shoulder. But alas, all good things come to an end no matter how short they were.

* * *

Luciel's bright red eyes pierced through the dark veil of the night to peer up at the starless sky. The sky may be empty but the moon was large and bright enough to light the streets while she walked beside Frankenstein alone at night.

"You will take care of them, will you?" She asked. "They seem like nice guys and I hate to see them off on their own with the Union snooping around." She frowned with concern.

Frankenstein closed his eyes and sighed. "It's strange enough that M-21 had to ask himself for them to stay, but I see no problem."

Luciel smiled weakly and sighed with relief. "That's good. I only noticed recently that things have gotten hectic. I don't know why but It seems that more and more things have been coming after me." Her eyes saddened.

Frankenstein scoffed with that thought of the Union being after Luciel. "I don't know if they're brave and stupid or just plain stupid." He was more than well aware of Luciel's abilities. They were indeed very destructive and it's the only reason why she hasn't fallen into the Union's hands yet.

Luciel gave a bitter laugh and pulled her hood up over her head, fearing that the veil of darkness wasn't enough to hide her identity. "From what I can understand...it appears the Union only knows about the battlefields that Magnus and I left behind." She scoffed a bit. "They say that the Chimera has the ability to level mountains. I think they might have blown it a bit out of proportion."

Out of habit, Frankenstein's face twisted a bit with the mention of that Magnus's name. "I never did like him..." He sighed. "I'm surprised though. I thought you would ask to stay as well."

Luciel flinched and instinctively began to walk ahead of him, keeping her words short and her head down. "It's dangerous for me to stay in one place for too long. I can't have anyone get involved with the Union and Magnus on my tail." She needs to leave. She needs to leave as quick as possible because if she stays for to long then it will be impossible for the part with him.

Frankenstein lifted a brow. "It's been 900 years since anyone as last seen you, Luciel. Do you think I care about what's after you after all these years?"

His lovely voice and confident words were like nails in her feet. She wanted to stay so badly that It was almost enough to bring her to tears. "You should! This is Magnus we're talking about. I was only able to give him the slip 70 years ago!" She protested but realized a bit too late that she messed up.

Frankenstein looked shocked. "70 years? Luciel, I have spent all this time looking for any trace of you, but you're telling me that you've been doing nothing all this time?"

Luciel flinched when he began to raise his voice. She finally felt all her defenses crumble as all her gracefulness flooded from her body in a dread-filled cry. She spun around with tears falling from her eyes. "I couldn't look for you!"

Frankenstein froze at her sudden outcry since it was so unlike her to raise her voice. "What do you mean you couldn't? Say's the impossibly strong chimera who can hunt anyone down." Luciel made a step back like she was going to leave but the air around him darkened and she froze in place. "If you try and run away then Magnus isn't going to be the only thing hunting you down." He spoke darkly.

Luciel stood there motionless under the moonlight. Her eyes were redder than normal and her tears stained her face. She stared at him, broken and not knowing what to do anymore. "I couldn't look for you...because...I was scared too." She couldn't even maintain a strong voice, only whispered cracks. "I did want to look for you... I never wanted something more in my whole life, but not knowing what you would say...no knowing if you would reject me, scared me." She sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I don't...I just don't know."

Seeing Luciel cry was rare and when she did it was a cold day. He looked at this beautiful woman whose mind has been scrambled for more than 900 years because of Magnus. She's not only lost but didn't know what she wanted or what to do anymore. Frankenstein knew that she wasn't supposed to be like this, the thing he loved most about her was her smile that could brighten up any room. She wasn't made...to look like this, these broken pieces of a woman in front of him.

The more the silence went on the more he felt the gap widening between them. He knew that this was it, if he didn' say anything now then surely...this would be the end of her. She mind was so fragile and weak right now that he had to say it. He had to say the same words he said to her all those years ago that could remind her...what he truly knew her to be.

Frankenstein spoke up in a strong voice against her weak one. "Do you remember what I said when I confessed all those years ago? On that day your secret was revealed?"

Luciel shook her head. "No..."

He scoffed. "You were always bad at lying back then." He reached out to her and gently touched the side of her face despite her flinching. "I said 'Despite what you think about yourself, I still believe that every ounce of you is utterly beautiful'."

Oh, how she wanted this more than anything. She could drown herself and die just to hear his voice one last time. It was hell, these 900 years was utter hell. Being separated this long made her heart feel like lead, but being with him now felt worse and the guilt and shame began to rise up that was always lingering underneath.

Frankenstein laughed a bit. "I was kind of hoping for you to actually run away."

Luciel wiped her eyes. "What?"

He stared down at her with those devilish eyes that took her breath away. "It would give me the excuse to lock you up." One of his hands ran through her hair while the other slid down her arm. "I don't care who is after you. If they try and take you away from me a second time then...I would kill them before they could even touch you."

Luciel felt like she could melt away when a weak smile cracked to her lips. "Your personality...is still the worse."

His hands held her face as he leaned in close to whisper "Don't try to deny like that's not your favorite part about me."

It was painful to be around each other after such a long time. Like old wounds opening up once again but the moment the gap was closed all the pain faded away forever, or so it was a mask to hide the deep longing and desire to be together once again. The kiss was slow then became passionate that no words could describe. It was fierce, demanding and all the round desperate. He grabbed the back for head and she clung dearly to him.

Though the night melted away, whisperers of 'I love you' and 'I missed you' could silently be heard, but in a world of their own making nothing could pierce this bond that was created a long time ago. The oldest love story in history goes without notice and as quiet as the still night where only the bright moon bared witness too.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yo. Kae Aleah here speaking for the first time. I was thinking about this chapter and thought I should clarify some things for you. Now, Luciel, Frankie and Raizel have known each other for a very long time, even before Frankie made a contract. Frankenstein's devotion for Luciel is the same as his loyalty to Raizel so that makes him fiercely protective over both of them. ****This is not a slow burn romance, that is not what I'm trying to do. ****Luciel and Frankenstein are just picking up where they left off 900 years ago. **

**Her struggles through these stories are going to be psychological. She can deal with her other people's problems but chickens out when it comes to her own. Needless to say, she's weak minded. Strong as hell but also scared as hell at the same time. Do you understand? It has gotten better since the first time they met (I will create a flashback sequence of their first meeting in my fifth story, so I hope you stick around for that.) but that's Luciel's biggest fault.**** Trust me, a lot of crap is going to go down for Luciel. Her worries are far, far from over. **

**That's all I have to say for now. I hope you continue to bare with me through this story because I know I made a lot of mistakes. Don't forget that I post every Friday.**

**Have a fantastic Friday and I will see you next week! (Unless you read my Hymn of Scarlet story, then I'll see you tomorrow.) Bye-bye!**


	12. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**AN UNEXPECTED TURN OF EVENTS**

It honestly took a little convincing for Frankenstein to get permission to check up on Luciel's body to make sure she was alright since it's been a long time since anyone had. 900 years is way over the limit he could take not knowing if she was alright. He personally checked out her body and took his time while doing it. Her cells were the first thing he looked at to make sure they didn't decide to reject one another and cause her body to break down. Luckily, her stability was as perfect as the day he first checked up on her all those years ago.

Luciel sat down in the back of Frankenstein's personal space, a secret lab below the house that had all the latest equipment already installed. She watched in silence as M-21 went through a full body scan after her own checkup was done, while Frankenstein looked over the data he was given.

"Hmm... just as I thought," Frankenstein said as his eyes scanned over the screen. "I noticed that the change in your body from the fight, won't be permanent."

M-21 sat up from the table. "Really?"

"Your physical state is clearly better than before."

"Any side effects?" Luciel was the one to ask this.

Frankenstein gave her a glance but he noticed her strange gaze at M-21 like she was studying him with her ultra eyes. "Luckily no. It might be too early to conclude anything but his body is definitely becoming more stable," he said.

"I thought the same considering the speed of my recovery." M-21 grimaced with the memories. "I thought I would really die in that last fight. The wounds were definitely severe..."

"Indeed. Despite the fact that Master assisted in your recovery, your ability recover was incredible. When I arrived your wounds were already slowly healing."

"I'm not sure, but when I was passed out and dying... your master called me."

Frankenstein paused. "Master did?"

M-21 pulled his shirt back on. "I'm not sure...maybe it was just a dream?"

"Maybe the echo from Master boosted your power and woke your mind."

"That makes sense."

Luciel got up from her seat. "Something's been weighing on my mind about you, M-21." She spoke in a serious tone that took M-21 by surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked

She rested her hand against her chin and stared like she was looking right through him. "I don't know if it's because I'm a chimera that I noticed, but your not a normal modified human."

"What do you mean?" M-21 blinked.

Frankenstein spoke up. "I've noticed that too. After examining your body. I haven't seen the other M-Series, so I can't say for sure. But you are quite simple."

"Simple?"

"You wouldn't know what I am talking about. Normally, modified humans are capable of busting their characteristics on their own. They also assimilate with the characteristic of animals. Many special devices have been planted recently. But, you're different. A certain ability wasn't enhanced, but keep in mind that the genes and specific parts of the creatures were planted in your body. The change in your abilities may have not been so noticeable at first. You have to understand that it takes time for your abilities to enhance."

"Specific...subject?"

"Yes, no doubt your healing power is absolute if it wasn't for your assistance...it wouldn't have gotten a stable result from the experience."

"Are you referring to that of noblesse? Or just like your power?"

"No." Frankenstein shook his head.

"No? There can't be anything as great as you, can there?"

"Nobles are not the only ones who ruled the old world."

M-21 froze when he said that as everything slowly started to come into place and make sense. The outstanding healing power and the sudden power boost. It could only mean one thing. "Werewolf?"

Frankenstein nodded his head in approval. "Yes, you seem to have their ability."

"Werewolves still exist? I thought they were extinct... When I was at the Union, I couldn't get a hold of any files on them."

"They do still exist somewhere. It's been like that for a very long time. There were few Nobles but even fewer Werewolves. Comparing them in number would be a meaningless task because they are so rare. And since they couldn't erase memories, they stayed very low to keep themselves from getting well known." A dark smile came to his lips when he pulled off his glasses. "I always thought that you and Luciel were similar...the heart that is."

The unknown and unfamiliar object in M-21's chest beat loudly and made all his blood run cold. "My heart is...a werewolf's heart?"

Luciel crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head a bit "That's what I found strange about you. Your heartbeat is identical to mine. I'm surprised that the Union got their hands on something like that."

"It's very advanced to conduct an experiment like this...Crombell must be quite competent."

M-21 felt a cold blast of air. "How...do you know this?"

Frankenstein's eyes darkened. "How do I know?"

Luciel frowned. "Oh, boy..." She mumbled and sat back down to place her head against her hand.

"You remind me of the old days. When I used to think of only one thing. That's right. I was once searching for knowledge. I would have given anything to have my thirst for knowledge resolved... The pleasure and happiness I felt... I realized the meaning of my existence..."

Luciel quietly closed and eyes and listened on to his mindless rambling and pacing back and forth. 900 years still isn't enough to change this man at all. She's heard this story so many times already that she practically knows it by heart and can easily fall asleep to it.

"Luciel?"

Her eyes shot open and she jumped from her seat when he suddenly addressed her. "Yes?"

"Are you listening?"

"Y-Yes..."

M-21 started at them in a dumbfounded manner and just wondered...was he waiting for him to ask?

* * *

Luciel watched with curious eyes beside Frankenstein as he handed two pills each to Takeo and Tao.

"What's this?" Tao asked, studying the pills in his hand.

"I found some problems from D," Frankenstein said which took the boys back.

"D has problems?" Takeo questioned him. "There can't be. We took it several times."

Tao only agreed. "We didn't have any side effects while taking D. We would have known."

Frankenstein shook his head. "You go back to normal once the effect wears off, or so you though, but the effect of D is not totally gone. Some of it stays in your body. I should say, it has accumulated in your body. D enhances your physical strength but carries side effects as well. That's why it only lasts for 30 minutes."

"That's right..." Tao grimaced. "But the limited time is to minimize the physical burden on our body."

Luciel bit down on her lips. "Knowing that you were designed to be absorbed by Kranz then...to avoid the cells from collapsing you'll need to tolerate it to get the maximized power without side effects...right?" She glanced to Frankenstein and he nodded.

This new information made them sick to their stomachs.

"Then, what's the side effects?" Tao hesitated to asked.

"It shortens your lifespan. Enhancing your abilities by using D means they didn't consider your physical conditions. The source of enhancing your power is your vitality. You used it to upgrade your power." He said to the dumbstruck men. "You can't feel it now. But if you keep using D for 3-4 years, you will feel your body cell collapsing."

Tao paled. "Then... we only have 3-4 years left?"

"No, only if you keep taking D. The good thing is there weren't many situations to take it. I recommend you stop taking the D. You should be able to recover gradually with your physical abilities."

Takeo spoke. "The ones we gave you are it. We can't get it anymore unless we get it from the Union."

Luciel sighed. "That's good to hear." She was relieved that they would be fine in due time. It's time like these that that's glad that Frankenstein was so knowledgeable about these things.

"The pills you gave us treat the side effects caused by D?" Tao asked but Frankenstein shook his head.

"No, that is the upgraded version of D. I didn't have enough time to study it. The effects might not be as efficient, but there won't be any side effects."

A look of shock came to their faces. One after another they were being surprised with what this man could do in such a short amount of time. They knew that the D could not be easily made and not only that, it's accustomed only for them. They were wondering how Frankenstein was able to remove the side effects.

"It's not a perfect version with the removal of the side effects. The intensity level is only 30% of the D. Give me some time. Like D, these pills will only work on you guys."

Luciel leaned down to get a better look at the pills and noticed that there were two different colors. "Why are they different?"

"One of the pills is a less intense version of the D" Frankenstein explained with a slight smile to her curious eyes. "The other will start the effect immediately. I extended the intensity level to 200% of the D."

Takeo's and Tao's mouth dropped open. They stared at the single, small red pill in their hands. "200%"

"Right. But it takes up your lifespan immediately. If you let out all your power, it can kill you in a couple of hours. Simple stating, your life can be short and glorious." He laughed but Luciel only gave him a grim look.

* * *

The day seemed to move on like normal with just going over everyone's physical condition and nighttime soon fell upon them. Four hours ago, Frankenstein went out to get groceries by himself and left the house in Luciel's care. The clock ticked away though and left a pit in her stomach as the hours passed on one after another.

Something wasn't right.

Luciel has been staring at the clock in front of her for the last 3 minutes and watched has the hand circles the numbers countless times now. "Do you think something happened?" She broke her staring contest with the clock sat back down on the couch beside Regis and Seira.

"Well, he told me he would be back soon." Regis crossed his arms.

Luciel only frowned. "But that was 4 hours ago. He should be back by now. He went to get groceries at 4:03 pm. No one can reach him now."

"That's really strange..." M-21 agreed with her.

"He must have his reasons." Takeo assumed.

"Yeah, he could be late," Tao spoke up. "I think you guys are going overboard."

"If it was someone else then it would be understandable," Luciel said. "but Frankenstein would at least call if he was being held up, but to be gone 4 hours, silent. Impossible."

"I-Is it?" Tao brought his hand up to his chin. "If we can't reach a guy like that, this late..." A sudden realization came to pass. "Does this mean he got abducted or something?!"

If something came up he could call. No doubt. Luciel knew Frankenstein for a very long time and he has always been very diligent with everything he had done. Like checking out her body twice to make sure it was in perfect health or tending to Raizel's needs without delay. It was so unlike him to just suddenly go silent on them.

Luciel felt her head began to throb as well as her hands shake while clenching them tightly. Anxiety was still very fresh with her, so now it felt like every little thing that went wrong sent her over the edge since she was so desperate to stay with them. She never wanted to run away. She never wanted to worry Frankenstein or Raizel every again.

The group began to get worried more and more the longer they pondered on this, and their thoughts wondered who on earth wound kidnap that man. HIM of all people.

Luciel suddenly began to chuckle before she covered her mouth. "Oh dear, if it did turn out to be an abduction then...they would die." She could no longer stand the silence and got up from her seat. "I'll go look for him." She went over and grabbed her coat off the back of the couch.

Tao suddenly stood up when Luciel walked over to the door. "Right now? By yourself?" He looked towards in utter shock.

Luciel pulled her coat on. "That's right. If I leave now then I'll find him in a day or 2."

Tao's eyes widen. "Can you really find him?"

"But of course." Luciel smiled and went for the door. "I'll call in every 3 hours to give you guys an update." She looked back to the group. "Alright?"

Tao couldn't find the words to defy her and could only trust her abilities as a chimera. "Yes, miss."

Luciel smiled. "Ok. I'll be off then." She gave a wave to them before opening the door and shutting it behind her.


	13. You're not Angry, are you?

**YOU'RE NOT ANGRY, ARE YOU?**

Luciel's figure leaped silently through the night from rooftop to rooftop. Her blood red eyes piercing through the dark veil of the night and her super hearing perking up with every sound in the area.

A great deal has passed and it's already been two days since Frankenstein disappeared. Even now she can feel a pit in her stomach forming. To be honest, he was the last person to worry about, but the trauma she faced after being alone all these years made her nerves even in it's him.

Luciel sighed. "Oh my~ He always complains when I just up and vanishes, but he just does it himself." She stopped at a rooftop when something came to mind. "That right...I didn't even call him yet." She reached for her phone and began to dial his number.

* * *

Dr. Aris and Yuri turned their heads when a ring from a phone went off in the room. They looked at Frankenstein and saw him clearly in control and reaching for his phone, answering it right there and then.

"Ah~ Luciel. What is the matter," he spoke in a pleasant voice with a smile on his face like nothing was wrong with this circumstance at all. "What's that? Are you coming to bring me home? I see. I'll be waiting for you." He hung up and looked at Aris and Yuri. "So sorry. It was my lover wondering where I was. She worries for people way to easily. Sorry to interrupt your conversation. Don't mind me. I'll change it to vibrate. Ha ha~"

* * *

Luciel sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. "Making me worry then answering your phone on the first try. What am I to do with you." She pouted. "Now then," she pulled her hood off her head and her eyes began to shift in color and look. They became a warm gold with her pupils narrowed into that of a hawk's eye. "Voice recorded. Echo heard 3 miles away. Building: Middle floor. Time of Arrival: Less than...5 minutes." Luciel stretched her arms out over her head. "Where was I." She bent her knees slightly and took off like as a blur in the night, leaving nothing but an afterimage and the sound barrier shattering.

* * *

Frankenstein set his phone to vibrate. "I set it on vibrate. Be as you were..."

The room was deadly silent. "How..." Aris spoke up. "How does he have such a good voice?" Aris giggled, her cheeks turning red. "What a lovely voice he has. Who would have thought."

"My apologies," Yuri said. "I can't believe I made such a mistake. Who he'd wake up so fast..."

"It's okay Yuri. Now we know he has such a nice voice. And that smile...if it weren't for your mistake...I wouldn't have heard or seen that beautiful voice and smile, and of course, he would have a lover. Such a shame. What a lucky girl."

"Thank you for understanding. I didn't think my mind control would be worn off so easily." Yuri narrowed his eyes in wonder, but Frankenstein only laughed.

"No problem... Yuri, It's been two days since you used your ability. That was enough time for your ability to wear off." Aris though.

"Oh, right. I didn't think about that." Yuri only nodded.

Aris walked over and wrapped her arms around Frankenstein's and smiled. "Your face looks much better than when you were passed out. Come here~ Here sit~" Aris let him over to the couch and had him sat down. "Help yourself to some water." She poured him some water then sat across from him. "You want to know what going on, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. But I won't get an answer, am I right?" Frankenstein said. Keeping up with is polite tone.

Aris stared for a second. "Oh my, you know so well. How did you know?"

"Ha~Ha~ Well...I just do."

"Your sense of humor makes me like you more and more, but I am sorry...I can't tell you everything you want to know, Especially...my age or if I'm seeing anyone."

He laughed. "That's not important."

"Ah, you're so cool~ Anyways, there is something you need to keep in mind." Aris got up and leaned on the arm on the couch on the other side. She leaned against him.

"Alright, since I can't ask any questions...I won't be able to make any calls or try to run away. Is that right?" He asked.

"Great, we are on the same page. You are smart. I am really starting to like you. My heart is pounding. As you mentioned, you won't be able to contact anyone or leave without my permission. The room is a bit small, but make yourself at home. You can keep your cell phone here. Consider it my token of respect for you."

"Thank you for being so thoughtful."

"Right? But please do not make any phone calls thinking you won't get caught. If you betray my faith in you..." Her cheeks flushed bright red again. "You won't have a peaceful death. I'll put you in a state where you are neither alive nor dead. Oh, my~ I don't even want to think about it..."

"Me neither." Frankenstein quickly got up. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can obey your orders."

"What do you mean?" Aris's voice dropped.

"It appears my love will be here any second now. So I need to leave when she does." Frankenstein slowly made his way to the door.

"I see." Aris started up again. "But did you already forget what I said. I thought you were smart."

"I did. But I can't keep this particular lady waiting so I can't do as you say." He walked passed the large bodyguards and Yuri. He put his hand on the knob and slowly opened the door.

Aris started to admit dark force and her expression fell. "Were you not listening to what I was saying? I said you can't leave without my permission and I never said you could leave. If you take one step out here."

Despite the threat he received from Dr. Aris, Frankenstein took one leg and stepped out of the room. "Oh...excuse me." He smiled

"Oh, my~" Aris held her arms up. "You are the best! How can you be so gorgeous and witty at the same time? No man could be so perfect. I'm so jealous of your lover and I would just love to meet her~"

Frankenstein scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm so flattered."

"Yuri."

"Yes, Dr. Aris."

"The leg that's outside the door..." Her pretty face contorted into an ugly sneer. "Pull it out."

As the tension in the room grew, a soft voice was heard in the hallway that was soon followed by the sound of heels. "Oh dear..." The voice came from the blackness of the hall. "That was a harsh comment. No lady should act like that."

Frankenstein smiled so very polity. "You got here rather fast."

Luciel's figure emerged from the darkness in view of the others. "Nonsense. It took me two days to find you." She frowned.

Frankenstein's smile shifted into a smirk. "Were you worried about me?" He reached out and patted her head. He enjoyed watching her face burn red with embarrassment just a bit too much. She still had the habit of frowning with her red face and looking at her shoes too. It may have been a long time but some things never change, and he loved it.

Luciel's face felt hot and she quickly took his hand off. "Well, what was I supposed to do?" She said while flustered. Luciel blinked and looked into the room. "So sorry. Were we interrupting something."

Frankenstein scoffed. "It's a bad habit of yours to flirt in front of other people, my dear."

"You have absolutely no room to talk." She looked back at everyone. "I'm sorry. Once again."

Aris stared at Luciel. "So...This is your lover." then smiled. "She is absolutely a doll herself~ What a gorgeous couple. I'm sorry though...I didn't want to make a mark on his beautiful body in front of you, but he just wasn't listening...even when I was being nice."

Frankenstein and Luciel's eye narrowed slightly.

Yuri snapped his finger and one of the large guards charged at the lovers and almost instantly they dodged the attack by jumping back from the guard, but by doing so unraveled the suspicion that neither of them was normal humans.

"Oh, my~" Yuri started in shook along with Aris.

"I didn't think you two would dodge it. Your movements tell me that you both are quite athletic." Aris narrowed down. "Your abilities to act upon instantly with your accurate judgment. Now I suddenly want both of you. I don't want to put a scratch on you because you both are so perfect. You must be quite startled. It's hardly possible for any human to have powers like his. I understand. The situation right now must be hard to believe. It shouldn't be easy to understand. But he is really...believe it to not, everything I just said is true, Alright, I'll give you both one more chance." Aris explained to both of them.

"Wow, what an honor. What would happen to if we don't do as you say?" Frankenstein asked.

"If you continue to disobey my order, I will have to continue what I was doing."

Luciel blinked and crossed her arms. "Pulling his leg out?"

"You're right."

"I'm not some toy you can take apart. "Frankenstein tried to explain to her.

"It's not just something that pops in and out like that." Luciel frowned.

A smirk rose to Aris's lips. "How can you two be so humorous in this situation. I truly want to praise you. You don't get the situation right now, do you? Talking won't cut it with you."

Frankenstein grabbed Luciel by her waist and picked her up before jumping away from the guard that suddenly aimed for his leg. They skid to a halt

"Aiming right for the leg, are we." Luciel wrapped her arms around his neck and set herself down gently. "Why thank you." She thanked him.

"You're too obvious, aiming for the leg. Your movements are too easy to spot." He smiled. Keeping bothers hands-on Luciel's shoulders as a precaution. Even though she can probably move faster than him.

"You're arrogant. I was gonna be nice to you...Don't you think you're playing around too much?"

Frankenstein's smile was starting to convert into an uncivil smirk. "Oops, excuse me... My whole body came out." Frankenstein and Luciel stood on the other side of the door.

Aris's expression shifted into a silent rage. "Keep them alive. I don't care what happens to their bodies. Just make sure to keep them alive. Continue being stupid like that...you will be the first to be incinerated." She threatened the guard.

The guard lunged at them in seconds and reached his giant hand out towards Luciel while she only stared back with wide and curies eyes. Her vision was filled with black and purple and seconds later the guard laid on the floor in front of them. His body covered in wounded with dark energy.

"Oh my..." Frankenstein taunted. "Looks like my hands responded on its own. You're not angry, are you?"


	14. Don't You Dare Speak to Her!

**DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HER!**

"They're not...ordinary humans. Yuri, how did this happen?" Aris questioned the man with a stony voice.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Aris. I had no idea. It's all my mistake."

"Yuri, I wouldn't have let this kind of mistake slide if it wasn't you." She said, and her cheerful demeanor soon came back as she clapped her hands. "Okay then~ Why don't you explain why you approached me? It doesn't look like you want to explain. Well, you both are definitely impressive for sneaking in like this and finding this place. I may get fooled, but it's not easy to fool Yuri. He's acknowledged by me and the organization."

Yuri adjusted his glasses. "Dr. Aris praising me so much even when I made a mistake. I'm so embarrassed."

"It's okay. Nobody's perfect." She stared intensely at the two suspiciously perfect characters "What brought you here? What do you want with me? You need to stop wasting time... I am getting quite annoyed."

Frankenstein smirked. "There seems to be a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?"

Frankenstein pointed to Yuri. "I didn't approach anybody. He came to me." He stated.

Yuri gave an awkward laugh. "My~ My~ That did happen. It was almost a perfect plan. You made me sought you and kidnap you. You were so thorough, no wonder I was fooled."

Aris shrugged. "Apart from all this, it's hard to say you're here by coincidence. Don't you think?"

Luciel smiled and covered her mouth with her fingers. "I suppose you're right."

"Now, will you tell me who sent you here? Dr. Crombell? The way you use your power...you seem to be Crombell's work. One more thing...it would have been impossible for you to sneak in so perfectly if you don't know much about me or Yuri. But it's impossible for the outsiders to know about us. So I must have to believe that Dr. Crombell sent you here."

Luciel tilted her head. "You're quite the sharp one."

"Oh, am I correct? Well, I am sorry that someone else laid hands on your first." He voice started to drop a tone. "Even after all that, I can't say it's all that bad. This is actually an exciting matter. I'll dissect every inch of your bodies, and examine every part of it."

Suddenly the guard from before turned a deep shade of red and rose from the ground with the black slash marks still on its body. Luciel was generally surprised that it got back up after Frankenstein attack.

The guard raised his fist and slammed it down. Frankenstein and Luciel jumped in opposite directions as pieces of concrete flew up from the ground. Frankenstein black aura wrapped around its outstretched arm, but it didn't even react to the pain it was supposed to feel. The guard swung his whole body into his attack against him and was about to make contact with the man when Luciel's arm stretched out and grabbed ahold of her lover and yanked him out of range

Luciel and Frankenstein took a step back away from the guard to get a good look at the state he was in. His body was covered in scars from Frankenstein's attack, but he didn't even react at all. So he probably didn't feel pain.

Frankenstein pulled his arm back and slashed outwards, creating a mass of black energy heading right towards the berserk guard. The impact caused their vision to be blocked by the haze of dust, but the guard suddenly emerged from the fog with his fist raised up. Luciel's eye widened and she quickly held her arm out as the punch came flying at her, making contact with her hand. Her feet shattered the ground below her since the impact was so strong. It wasn't hard to hold him back but the power made her bones rattle a bit.

Aris stared at them with excitement in her eyes with all the wonders with what she will do to them once she gets her hands on them. "Crombell must have put a lot of work into you two. Look at that power. How's your opponent? Is he worth fighting? His lifespan is only a year, but don't you think it would be used to keep him as a guard he already used up all his energy fighting you. He won't even last a month. That is the sad part. I have to make a new one too often."

Luciel felt like her ears were on fire after hearing such a horrible thing. She ground her teeth and lifted her other hand, clenching it tightly into a fist and slamming it into the guard chest. She felt a cave-in under her fist which caused him to be sent flying into the wall.

Frankenstein swung his arm across and created a whip of black energy right towards Aris and Yuri. Dust filled the room, but once it cleared it was shown the second guard standing in the way with a large gash across its chest. You could see sparks flying and metal plates bending and bowing.

Luciel gasped sharply. "Robots?"

"Oh, my~ that's rude. You can't call them robots, like some pieces of metal. A compound of high technology. It's a bio-robots, combining humans and technology~" The two guards then started to sprout tentacles out from their chests. "I didn't expect these two to transform. If you would like, I can plant it inside you too."

Human Enhancement was one thing, but this was something that shouldn't be possible. Were they even still human? It's like nothing was left that was once part of them. They have been completely transformed into a robot.

Luciel's face turned a sickly pale shade. She gave a worried glance to Frankenstein before turning back to Aris when she started to talk again.

"You two must have been surprised. Don't worry too much. I won't make it too hard on yours. I can't scratch that beautiful face off. I'll make sure nothing happens to your face. Trust me, you have my word." She said in a gleeful tone that made Luciel sick to listen too.

"You really don't like listening to refusal, don't you." Luciel frowned.

Frankenstein smiled polity. "How many times do I have to refuse? I respectfully decline your offer.

Aris's voice had a bit of edge too it. You could literally hear the insanity. "Oh, you still have the nerve to speak. Shut that mouth of his, right now."

One of the robots moved in for an attacked and tried to stab them with the tentacles. Frankenstein and Luciel jumped away from the attack but the robot charged at them. He was fast but they were faster and managed to dodge the attack at the last moment. They found themselves trapped through with two on each side of them. They launched the tentacles at them from both side, and Frankenstein and Luciel had to choice but to jump up to avoid them. Frankenstein outstretches both his arms and attacked them with projectiles of dark energy that struck the guards down.

Aris smiled at them so the show wasn't over yet. "I hope you don't think this is over. If so, I'll be disappointed."

Luciel started at her as she spoke calmly. "Then..." Tentacles shot out of the dust cloud and began to fly towards Frankenstein and Luciel. "I hope you're ready to be disappointed."

Dark matter formed around her fingers that took the shape of claws. She held her hand up and swung around, creating a circular kinetic slash that attacked both Aris, Yuri and the two guards. Once everything settled, Luciel and Frankenstein remained in the same spot they once were, but Aris and Yuri were unharmed. Yuri somehow blocked her attack.

It wasn't like Yuri didn't feel pain. The impact did cause his hand to go numb and for a split second...he felt fear from that dark matter like substance. He thought it strange, for that form just now was like nothing he ever witnessed before. She wasn't human, judging by her red eyes, but she wasn't noble either.

Yuri glared at Luciel as the woman remained still. "You arrogant piece of..." The tip of his finger began to glow. He suddenly launched a beam of energy at them. Fast and straight.

Luciel was taken back by the speed and froze in her spot. She felt a tug on her arm as Frankenstein quickly pulled her behind him at the last possible moment just as they were attacked. The beam of energy shot through them and broke through the building walls and out to the city.

"Yuri, why did you attack them with so much force!" Aris cried out. "What if they died?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Aris. But she attacked you twice as hard."

Frankenstein and Luciel appeared to be alright despite their clothes being a bit tattered. They haven't moved from their spot, yet the wall behind them was completely blown out.

Frankenstein glanced behind Luciel as she started out the hole in the wall. She had a shocked look in her eyes as her lips were pursed open slightly. His eyes slowly began to sharpen into an intense glare through when he noticed that the sleeves and fringe of her skit were shredded.

"I think you may have gone to easy on them," Aris said once she noticed that Frankenstein and Luciel were uninjured. "They appear to be okay. Not even a scratch on them." She began to talk to them as they remained quiet. "I'm sorry. You must have been startled, right? Even though you won't say it. I know you were really shocked. Yuri should have never stepped in. you've seen, I made sure he would be careful. Don't worry too much. You shouldn't lose any part of your body from Yuri's attack. Although we can reattach it, I still want to take good care of you too. I'll tell Yuri to go easy on. You heard me, Yuri?"

"Yes, Dr. Aris." Yuri nodded.

"Yuri, how was their power?"

"The impact on my hand was more then I anticipated." Yuri summed up when Luciel attacked him. "And the fact that he blocked my attack means he used even stronger. The power was similar to that of DA-5's Krantz."

"Wow, stronger than Krantz? He's not the best because I didn't use a familiar method to make him, but I did put a bit of effort in him. I don't like Crombell but he's someone who can definitely compete with me."

"Dr. Aris, if I may. I believe the girl's power is something quite different." Yuri then suddenly spoke up. "The dark energy she used to attack with is something quite unique."

"Hmm." Aris leaned on her arm and stared at Luciel's red eyes with wonder. "You're right, Yuri. When she attacked just now...don't you think that manner of attacking was similar...to a werewolf?"

Luciel's felt her breath suddenly came to a halt. She tried to keep her outer expression calm, but the fact that Aris said that made her shiver a little.

"You're right," Yuri said. He glanced over to the guards and gasped slightly as they slowly began to wither away with that black substance coating their body. "Dr. Aris."

Aris looked over and once her eyes landed on the guards. "It's like a parasite." Aris' eyes began to sparkle as she darted her head back to Luciel. "Oh, how marvelous!"

Luciel was taken back by her reaction and instinctively took a step back and bumped into Frankenstein.

"This is great," Aris said. "I'll finally get to see Crombell's face twitching in humiliation. I have to have her." She breathed heavy and started at Luciel like she was a prize behind a glass window. "I have to get a closer look. I just have to!"

Insanity was something Luciel was very sensitive too. She's always been able to pick up on it and no matter how mad of a person she comes across in her lifetime, they have always been able to make her shiver.

Frankenstein swiftly wrapped a tight arm around Luciel as she shivered at Aris's insanity. He spoke in this low growling tone that was seething with anger. His eyes were demented. "Don't you dare...speak to her with that filthy mouth!" That creepy energy radiated off him as he held Luciel close like a protective and rabid animal.

Aris could feel the air getting colder and colder the longer she stares at him. "This power...what's going on?"

"I-I don't know..." Yuri was lost for words as well.

"And this creepy feeling..."

Frankenstein gave a twisted smirk. "Shut up. Your ramblings about dissecting my lover and your existences make me angry. An existence that I will erase." He launched something up into the sky.

Two projectiles hovered above Yuri and Ari's head. She left out a scream as the impact filled the room smoke but Yuri was able to block and protect Aris from the attack with a shield of energy.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Yuri asked as Aris slowly got up from the ground.

"Yes...but who are they...was he hiding his power?" Aris questioned.

"I guess so."

Frankenstein spoke in a rude tone. "That was some good blocking. I haven't seen anyone like you in a long time."

Yuri was visibly angry. "Hah~ Nice blocking...? How dare you be so...arrogant!" He launched another energy blast from before...but Frankenstein lifted his hand and easily blocked the attack. "Just like that...?"

Frankenstein attacked them once again with a bolt of dark energy. Yuri was barely able to hold the shield up.

They were speechless on why the power gap between them just suddenly gotten bigger and they don't know why.

Yuri and Aris suddenly noticed at least 25 black projectiles hovering above their heads in an instant.

"What are you waiting for?" Frankenstein smirked. "You're not done yet, are you?"

The impact rumbled their eardrums but the air dropped to freezing once Aris revealed herself in a pink and blue nano suit that had just blocked the projectiles.

"This became rather annoying. I didn't want to step in." She said with a devilish smirk.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Aris." Yuri apologized.

Aris lifted her hand as light and a whirring noise came from her palms. "Yuri, stay back. You just get in my way."

Bolts of energy came shooting out from her palms and pierced right through the building and began to curve and bent like a whip till the top part of the building was cut right in half.

Luciel's hand dripped with that black shadow like substance that absorbed the impact of her attack. She lowered her hand and she tilted her head at the sight of the nano suit. "That was quite a surprise."

Aris smiled and held the back of her hand to her face, the whips of energy dangling at her feet. "Don't you think? You should know with your powers. Beautiful women should hide at least a few thorns. You should be honored. Only a few people have seen me in this suit."

Luciel responded with a dry smile. "Oh yes...Because I should be surprised to see a nano suit."

Aris's eyes twitched at Luciel's sarcasm. "You little... People like you mock me!?" She whipped her hand down and slammed the energy to the ground, causing Frankenstein and Luciel to dodge. The energy began to spin around. "Why are you just dodging my attacks? I know you're not arrogant just because you can dodge my attacks. Where did your spirit go? Why are you just dodging! Show me that attack again!"

Frankenstein stood before her. "Fine. If the lady insists..." He held his hand up and summoned more projectiles above Aris's head.

"Yeah, now we're talking," Aris said gleefully. "Now I can start fighting for real." She pulled her arms back. "I'll prove to you that your power is...nothing!" she began to spin the whips in a circular motion like a twister and knocked the projectiles out. "See that? You have to try a bit harder to fight me."

Frankenstein was very much enjoying himself by the style of his sadistic grin. "I guess you're right. Let's see how long you will last." He summoned even only more projectiles this time above her head.

Aris began to spin once again. The whips spun around her and knocked the black energy out of the way before they could hit. She flinched and looked down at her nano suit and noticed that there was a crack in her arm. She didn't understand what was going on and how he was able to gather so much power in such a short amount of time. Was he holding back on purpose?

"Well~ Well~ Very well done," Frankenstein said.

Aris felt a chill run up her spine. She cranked her head up and saw double the projectiles hovering above her head. It riddled the sky like a dark haze and made the air heavy.

"Even stronger this time...no way," Aris said dishearteningly. "How does he release such immense power in a short period of time...? You are the subjects? Crombell really created you?" She felt all kind of life drain from her being. "If Crombell created masterpieces like you, the organization and I must have known." She never felt this kind of fear before. "Who are you?"

"You are babbling again. You have nothing to show me anymore?"

It was child's play to him. He was toying with her just for his own enjoyment and now when he's bored...he'll toss her aside.

* * *

Raizel, M-21, and Takeo were just now arriving on the scene and saw the state the building was it, and at the heart of it was Frankenstein and Luciel. The lady looked up and spotted them, smiling and waving them over. Honestly, they didn't know why they came. They were the last people to need help.

"Guess we didn't need to come," M-21 said.

Takeo then noticed something. He saw Frankenstein holding a trembling Aris up by her face. "Huh?"

Frankenstein's face darkened. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. But I can't forgive you for what you said about my lover...and right in front of me too" His handsome face twisted darkly. "You should never have said that." He whispered chilling words to the woman.

Takeo would feel his body clenching up. He opened his mouth, eyes wide with madness and screamed out a distressed "Stop!"

Luciel's eye widens and she quickly moved into action. She wrapped her arms around Frankenstein and pulled him away just when Takeo fired a shot to separate him from Aris. He jumped down between them like he was protecting this crazy woman.

Frankenstein pulled on Luciel's arms to free himself but held on because of her trembling. "Takeo, what are you doing?" He demanded.

"What are you doing to my little sister?"

That caught Frankenstein and Luciel off guard for the worst-case scenario that they never thought was possible took place between them.

"Sister?" Luciel spoke in disbelief.

"Brother?" Aris spoke in a trembling voice.

"Taira," Takeo said urgently.

"Is it really you? I heard you were dead."

"I'm not dead. The Union was just misinformed."

"How could that..."

"I had my reasons. I'll explain later."

"But why are you were, how did you get out?" Aris questioned him.

Luciel felt deeper aim in her sickly sweet voice. She had always been very sensitive to emotions and could easily pick up on even someone's evil intentions. She didn't trust this woman that Takeo claimed her to me. She knew something as wrong with the way her stomach was twisting.

"Did you run away from the Union. I head you were dead so I came here to find any trace of you." Aris said.

Takeo smiled softly at her. "I see. Sorry to make you worry."

"Takeo," Luciel spoke with worry and urgency in her voice. "Please...is Aris really your sister?"

Takeo looked Luciel dead in her red eyes she knew that he had no idea what she was talking about. "What? My sister is Aris? That lunatic and my sister can't be the same person."

"That's strange." Frankenstein crossed his arms. "The woman you're calling you sister is Dr. Aris."

Takeo froze. "What...do you mean?"

Frankenstein gave him a hard stare. "We're the ones who are confused. You are insisting that your sister and Aris are two different people, but the person you are calling your sister is Aris."

Takeo felt all the hot blood wash away as he immediately denied it. "What?"

"I'm not Airs!" The woman herself claimed. "She's the one who did this to us! No way! Why would you think that way?" She protested.

Takeo tried to console her. "Taira, calm down. There must be a misunderstanding." He looked back to Frankenstein and Luciel. "Hey, I don't know why you think that..."

"Misunderstanding? I was with her for two days till Luciel came and got me. We both heard her call herself 'Aris' the whole time." Frankenstein explained calmly.

Takeo felt a grim of self-doubt when Aris spoke up. "Takeo, why are you looking at me like that? You don't believe me?" She played with him like a child's doll and Takeo fell right into it. "You saw them trying to kill me! And you still believe them?"

Luciel felt her heart shaking with these woman's cunning lies infesting Takeo's head. She stretched out her fingers at her side as they took the shape of black claws. She had to end this right not or things will get worse and god knows what will happen to Takeo.

Takeo felt a chill down his spine and he quickly rose to his feet and pulled out his gun, pointing it right at Luciel. Frankenstein was having none of that though and Immediately pulled her behind him.

Takeo gazed at Luciel with sorrowful eyes as she peeked at him around Frankenstein's side. "I'm sorry, but I can't forgive anyone who tries to kill my sister. Something must be wrong. My sister can't be Dr. Aris."

Frankenstein kept his gaze calm but held Luciel in place behind him. "You think I did all this myself. Or even Luciel."

"What?"

"Can your sister actually fight as she did?"

That was a fact that Takeo could not ignore. He knew deep in his memories that Taira was always weak and bedridden. She could not have power like she did.

Luciel stepped out from behind Frankenstein and slowly began to walk over to Takeo.

"Luciel." Frankenstein grabbed her arms to stop her. He wouldn't put it off Takeo to not actually harm her right now.

"Shh. I'm fine." Luciel assured him and pulled his arm away as she approached Takeo cautiously. "I know you confused but please believe me. This is not my intentions."

Aris pleated with Takeo as Luciel took one more step towards him. "No! Please, brother. I was used as an experiment too. I accepted to be used to go and find you!" She grabbed the back of his coat.

Luciel held her hands up. "That's impossible. Someone with a weak body can not go through such harsh experiments. It only means death." She placed her hand on his gun and gently pulled it away. "Think about it. Aris, the woman who created DA-5 came out here to investigate your death's. I'm not lying to you...please, Takeo."

Takeo was completely frozen stiff by this woman's ruby gaze. Her soft words and worries eyes clouded his way of thinking and his memoirs he had with his sister, but he couldn't bring himself to think that Luciel was a liar. He didn't know if he was talking to a devil or to a woman who was urgently worried about his own well being.

Without warning though he felt a sharp pain pierce his back as blood dripped from his mouth. Veins appeared around his face as he cracked his head over his shoulder and saw that Aris as pierced him with her hand.

Luciel's eyes widen with horror. "No!" She grabbed a hold of his coat and ripped him away from the woman. They both stumbled to the ground in their hurry. "What have you done?!" She was completely pale and didn't know whether to check up on Takeo or take out Aris.

Aris laughed with her face twisted into a sneer. "I just absorbed his energy. The final experiment of DA-5 was for me to absorb Kranz's energy once he absorbed all yours."

Luciel looked up at her with eyes of disgust. "You are...you..." She couldn't even bring her words out into a proper sentence. She knew it. It was all just a play. Aris had used Takeo just for the fun of it, just because she could.

Aris then suddenly held up the pill that Frankenstein made for Takeo and Tao. She must have grabbed it somehow. "You guys probably thought only DA-5 could take D. But there's one person here and that person is me!"

Aris's demented eyes stared at Luciel like she was a prize waiting to be won. "When I absorb his energy then take D then I can easily grab you and get out of here. I can finally...finally have you all to myself!" She crunched down on the pill as power began to radiate off her like a strong gust of wind from a distant storm. "I can already feel the power flowing in my body! With this much power I...can..." Her words began to fade away though as a strange sensation came over her. "And this is...a premium organic...well-being...strawberry..." With her last words, she collapsed to the ground, all the energy zapped from her body.

Everyone stood in silence and only looked on in confusion at what just happened or...if that really just happened.

Luciel had an extremely puzzled look on her face as she opened her mouth and closed it to form the right words for her question. "Um...am I missing something?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Honestly, this chapter was hard to clean up and edit. When I first wrote, it was in a time of my life where I had no intentions of ever posting my stories online so I just left a lot of mistakes as it was until now.**

**Firstly, dust. A whole lot of dust was used In this chapter, and nothing wrong with that, but only so many times you can use the same sentence. **

**Secondly, fight scenes. I love writing fight scenes (Still don't know if I'm good at it or not but whatever) and doing my own thing with my own character, but I don't know, I found this particular fight hard to place into words. I didn't want to make a jump cut because that's boring and people talk between fights, so... I just tried to edit as best as I could and I'm still on the fence about it. Well, Whatever. It's fine, I guess... I think. **

**Sorry if you find mistakes because I know you will. Still, enjoy the chapter. Now, ON WITH MY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**Beautiful Words is coming to an end! I got 2 more chapters to edit and post so be expecting that. I don't have much to say right now, so in the final chapter, I will be announcing the name second installment of the Chimera Stories and the posting plans for it.**


	15. Fractured Mind

**FRACTURED MIND**

No one knew what happened and the more they stared at Aris the more questions started to come up and linger in their minds begging to be answered.

Luciel glanced at Frankenstein with a perplexed look. "What happened? That was Takeo's pill that you made." She questioned the result, not the man's skills.

"Hmm..." Frankenstein couldn't answer Luciel at all and remained quiet while looking puzzled himself.

Luciel was taken back by his reaction and was surprised that even he didn't know what happened. "No, no. You're not allowed to not know what happened."

They looked back to Aris and flinched when they saw Yuri standing over her.

"Yuri!" Takeo growled.

"Oh, my~" Yuri said. "Takeo, You were alive? I thought it was strange. The traces of the fight here and there, it was too perfect. It must have been Tao."

Frankenstein pulled Luciel back in case they still planned on taking her. "I completely forgot about you. neither I or my lover here were able to sense your energy during the fight. Were you hiding your power?"

"I was hiding but not as much as you were. I was always good at hiding." Yuri remained to have that frozen smile on his face. He held his fingers up. "I can also make myself disappear as well." He held his finger up and snapped them, creating an explosion around them as a smokescreen for him and Aris to escape.

Luciel helped Takeo down after assisting him in getting away from the explosion. She let M-21 tend to him before turning her attention to Frankenstein. She huffed in annoyance.

Frankenstein noticed her displeasure. "What?"

Luciel stomped over him, fuming with steam coming out of the top of her head. It couldn't have looked less intimidating with Luciel's soft features. "Did you really have to abruptly leave like that? You had me worried."

He crossed his arms. "Do you really think that you of all people are in the position to tell me that?"

His remark caused Luciel to freeze in her tracks. She immediately swallowed her words and took a step back when she realized that it was true. Abruptly leaving was how this whole gap between Frankenstein and Luciel began. Shame filled her entire being and made her cold.

Frankenstein knew what he had said and regretted it the moment he saw the look in her eyes. He sighed deeply and pulled her into a tight embrace to ease her guilt. "I'm sorry...that's not what I mean."

Luciel lifted her hands and covered her face. She was a fool into thinking that everything can go back to the way it was. 900 years of damage she caused can't just disappear over a few days, not with her mindset.

* * *

Luciel and M-21 helped a wounded Takeo down on the couch where Tao crowded around him, demanding answers.

"What happened?"

"Aris tricked him," M-21 said.

"Aris did this?"

Luciel nodded. "Yes. Turns out...Aris was the little sister."

"What...? Aris is Takeo's little sister?" Luciel's face turned grim. "Miss?"

"It's not what you're thinking." She reached down and patted Takeo on the shoulder. "Takeo...never had only such a person to begin with. It was all a trick that Aris herself set up, just to play with him." She glanced down at him and saw the strain and tiredness in Takeo's eyes.

"I see..." Tao spoke. "I always thought something was strange. Everything I looked for your sister, the more I got lost. Every time you met with her, there was no record left in the server."

Luciel gave him a troubled look. "What?"

"When the experiment gets in contact with anyone, there should be a record of that particular meeting. But I couldn't find anything about you guys. Only Takeo's record was there. There's was no data on his sister at all."

Takeo finally spoke up but his voice was low and filled with pain. "So...that's why you said you'd tell me when things became clear."

Regis grit his teeth. "Then, Aris pretended to be Takeo's sister and fool him? What a dirty trick."

Luciel nodded weakly. "Indeed." She gave a concerned glimpse to Takeo, noticing the blood on his shirt. "Takeo, I think you should have your wound checked out." She tried to convince him.

He spoke in a small voice. "It's okay...it's not so bad."

She could feel the heartache for him. "This is different. Your energy was absorbed. You need to get looked at."

"I just want to stay like this..." He didn't even look her in the eyes.

She tried to control her own shaking but just looking at him was painful. Luciel was lost for words and didn't know what to say for him to cheer up if that was even possible.

Tao sighed. "Everyone's back. What about Aris and Yuri?" He asked.

"They got away," M-21 said.

"Oh, I see..." Tao snapped his head over. "What! Aris and Yuri got away?"

Luciel shrugged. "They were quite something."

"That Yuri? Aris must have been hiding something...even though I saw her power."

"Frankenstein and Luciel did everything by themselves," M-21 said bluntly.

"Huh?" Tao began to sweat and took a glance to Luciel who sat pretty beside Takeo. Still...it was hard to believe that this woman was the ultra-powerful chimera that they had to hunt down this whole time.

"Tao," Luciel spoke up and made him flinch. "You got those pills, right?" She asked.

"Ah? Yeah?" He nodded.

She got up and opened her hand. "Please give them to me." She smiled.

"What... Miss, you're kinda scaring me."

"Aris took the pill that Takeo hand and it had a strange effect on her. The power spilled out of her and she collapsed from the effect." She said bluntly with the pretty smile still on her face. "Now...please give me the pills so I can throw them out."

"Ah...sure."

* * *

Frankenstein stared at Raizel's back while they stood outside on the balcony as the wind blew really softly in the silent night now filled with nothing but peace.

"I'm so sorry, Master..." Frankenstein apologized.

"I'm sure you went there because there was something you needed. I'm not worried but I knew Luciel was."

Frankenstein clenched his hand tightly. "I understand." He knew so well that Luciel was worried, but at the time he didn't think it was that severe. The look in her eyes when he told her those words were so broken and frightened that it was hard to believe that it was Luciel staring back at him. Sure, she gets worried very easily about others but that wasn't the problem.

"Luciel...isn't the same since we've last seen her. She appears to be very skittish." Raizel had noticed himself that slight change her persona. "Watch over her...because right now...she has never been so fragile."

Frankenstein's face fell. He lowered his head. "Yes...Master."

* * *

The household sat in silence as they all drank tea in the living room. Luciel took a glance to M-21 though and noticed that he looked a bit agitated. She can understand that since Takeo refused to get checked out. It weighs heavily on her own heart.

Tao and Takeo then walked into the living room and came right up to M-21 and stopped. M-21 glared at Takeo though.

"I'm sorry for being like this." Takeo apologized sincerely to him and you can tell that he truly meant it.

M-21 sighed with a faint smile. "At least you know..."

Takeo then walked over to Frankenstein. "Hey...Can you...check the condition of my body?"

Luciel's eyes widen when the weight of worry began to lift from her shoulder when Frankenstein smiled.

"Sure. We wasted time, so shall we do it now?"

"T-Thanks."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**One chapter left! I'll see you next week to talk about the name of the next installment as well as the future plans for this saga.**


	16. Beautiful Words

**Author's Note:**

**And so we have reached the final chapter of Beautiful Words, my first every story that I posted to this site. I think I might cry. Not. Did you like it? I sure hope you did because I was truly flying blind with this story since I managed to post all the chapters without a single review. Don't be shy! Please, I would love to know your thoughts on this OC Story.**

**For a few things I would like to mention. I love Noblesse and all its characters, so I was really sad when it ended. The whole story was really action pack and family oriented with everyone crowding into Frankenstein's house. I love the idea like that with people not only trying to protect the city but their life in that house as well. Yes, I noticed that quite a view plot holes popped up in the story but let's just be glad for the people who are still alive in the end.**

**Now, Frankenstein is my favorite character in the series and I just love his two-faced personality. It's a real throwback to the movie and book that I've both read and watched. When creating Luciel, I wanted a woman who was very sweet against Franky's sadistic/gentleman persona, but dangerous enough to survive on her own in the word when she had to leave Lukedonia for reasons yet to be explained fully. I really fell for her character the more I wrote her. She's innocent enough to be easily shaken, embarrassed and still extremely protective of the people around her. If Frankenstein's the father of the household then Luciel would have to be the mother. **

**Funny story though, when I was creating her, I didn't think it but she really was starting to resemble a cross between Frankenstein's original monster and Elizabeth Lavenza. That wasn't intentional at all and I found it funny enough to just roll with it.**

**Sorry for my rambling. I wanted to say a few words but not clog up the ending and ruin the moment. I wanted it to be short and sweet. Anyway, on with the final chapter! **

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL WORDS**

Takeo laid on the flat on the table as Tao and Luciel hovered around him, waiting for Frankenstein to explain his condition after getting attacked by Aris back then.

"The results indicate that Aris didn't take too much of your energy." Frankenstein flipped through the pages of data in his hand.

"Aris was going to keep me alive as a hostage in order for her to escape if...Luciel didn't save me at that moment" Takeo said, sparing a glance to Luciel as she smiled back at him

"If Aris took all your energy, you wouldn't be in this state right now. And even if you were to recover, your physical strength and ability would have diminished. You will recover eventually, though it may take some time."

Tao gave him a concerned look. "Does that mean he's okay?"

"Yes. If you were a bit late, it could have been detrimental."

Luciel sighed after hearing that we would be alright. She blinked when something came to mind. "Frankenstein." She turned to the man. "Can I ask you something?"

Frankenstein blinked and turned to face her. "What is it?"

"Aris. Why did she act like that after taking the pill? Didn't these guys have a certain amount of time after taking the pill?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Frankenstein flinched at her harmless question. "Hmm. That's..." He reached up and adjusted his glasses. "Because she picked up a random pill."

Luciel gave him a suspicious look. "Is that..." she began.

Frankenstein waved off her concern with a laugh. "I'm just kidding. It's a joke, Luciel. The pill I gave them were specifically made for them. Aris said that taking the D would have a greater effect on her. Which means that D was created for her, rather than for them."

Luciel nodded her head. "Now I understand. She took it thinking it was the D. So that was the reason why she acted like that."

Tao pounded the palm of his hand. "I see~"

"Hmm..." Takeo nodded. "So that was it."

"I feel much better now. I was a bit nervous." Tao laughed loudly.

"Honestly, I was, too."

Frankenstein laughed at their response. "Really? Why so nervous?"

Takeo rubbed his chin in thought. "So if we took the pill that Aris took, the same thing wouldn't have happened."

"Ah..." Frankenstein reaction caught everyone off guard. "To be exact, I'm not too sure..." He admitted lightheartedly much to Luciel's fallen expression of horror. "I don't have the information on your reaction of the pill. Right?" He patted his lover's shell shocked head.

Luciel frowned. "You...you do have a point." She hated to admit because it felt like he was using that as an excuse.

The door to the lap opened up and M-21 walked through, but he stopped when he saw everyone else inside.

Frankenstein turned to him. "Ah...You and Luciel stay for a minute. I'll get the experiment ready." He walked out of the lab

When Frankenstein was gone, Tao and Takeo immediately started to question M-21 and Luciel.

"What does he mean by an experiment?" Tao asked urgently. He was a bit pale. "You're never here at this time of the day. Are you here both here for an experiment? Did you agree to an experiment in exchange for staying here?"

"That's..." Luciel looked away from their eyes.

"Miss." Tao got in her face and shook her shoulders. "But aren't you and the boss like...you know." he tried to understand the reason behind the madness.

Luciel's lips quivered. "You don't understand. I did something horrible a very long time ago to him. So..."

"And you agreed to an experiment?" Tao exclaimed.

Luciel looked up and stared at him straight in the eyes. "Tao. Takeo. I'll do anything to repent for what I did."

Tao saw no way around her words as serious as they sounded. "Miss..."

Luciel looked over to M-21. "Are you sure about this? You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

M-21 closed his cold gaze. "I'm doing this out of my own will, which is completely different from the former experiments."

Takeo tightened his jaw. "M-21... Frankenstein forced you and Luciel to do this?"

Luciel frantically shook her head and hands. "No. We volunteered to participate in these experiments."

Just then, the door slid opened and Frankenstein walked through. "M-21. Luciel. Shall we get started?"

Takeo suddenly walked up to him. "I'm in." He demanded.

"Huh? In what?"

"The test that M-21 and Luciel are doing."

"You are going to participate as well?"

"Isn't more participants better? I am guessing it would be more beneficial for you too."

Yes, but..."

"I want to lessen their burden on the experiment. I'll take the dangerous parts."

Tao reluctantly stepped up too. "I'll do it too. It's better to be experimented here than at the Union. Just like M-21 said, this is out of my own will."

There was a glimmer in Frankenstein's eyes. "Oh~ That's exciting. Four is much better than two. I'll be able to collect precise data from this."

* * *

The room was filled with the smell of twelve bowls of freshly made ramen that lined the table in a row.

Frankenstein stood in front of the bowl with a tape recorder up. "The Year 2010. Month 00. Day 00. Experiment no. 721. This experiment sets out to investigate whether 20g of green onion, 30g of garlic has any effect on the taste, comparing with experiment no. 691. Three more subjects have been added, so more objective data could be gathered. I expect to conduct a more profound experiment."

Takeo and Tao could only stare in utter blankness. Luciel signed in defeat as M-21 turned away immediately.

* * *

The air smelled of freshly cut grass as leafs danced around the gate to the Ye Ran High School as students gathered inside, ready for another day of learning or sleeping through the lessons. The children walked inside an saw a saw crown of students standing around. Shinwu noticed what they all have been staring at. Three good looking men dressed in black suits with the Ye Ran High School guards bands around their arms. M-21, Tao, and Takeo.

"Bro~!" Ikhan called out to Tao who waved back with a grin on his face.

Shinwu turned around and saw Rai, Seira, and Regis walking through the gate, gathering a crown like they usually do. "Rai, come on!" He called out. "The big bros are going to work here starting today!"

Everyone smiled and waved at the noble as he walked in, and very slightly a smile came to Raizel's lips.

At the moment, A person walked through the gate behind them, carrying a large stake of papers with one hand that covered the side of their face. She casually walked by the field like the papers weighed nothing. Out in the field though, A couple of students were out playing baseball. One kid lined up the shot as the pitter tossed the ball across the yard. The hitter slammed the ball with his bat and it made a loud ringing sound. He laughed at his accomplishment it flew back across the field.

"Nice sho..." The pitcher was about to say till he realized that that ball was heading towards the paper-carrying person. "Where are you aiming!? Hey, miss!" They both screamed out in a panic as the ball honed in on the lady's blind spot.

Shinwu's turned his head in the direction of the scream and his eyes widen. "Watch out!"

He called out and was about to take a running start to save the lady. He knew he wasn't going to make it but the strangest thing happened as the ball closed in on her. Her other arm, the only free one, shot out from underneath the occupied paper and caught the ball in a swift motion without even looking. Everyone was just too shocked to say anything as the papers lowered slight, and the person was revealed. Her long purple hair danced int he freeze and a smile crept to her lips when she looked down at the ball.

Luciel looked up at the field students. "You have a nice arm, but try to turn your body in a slightly different direction so it won't go out this way, okay?" She called back calmly with a smile, tossed the ball back over to the players.

The hitter fumbled to catch the ball. He looked back up with a red face as the beautiful women smiled at him. "T-Thank you, and sorry!"

Luciel laughed and waved it off. "Oh, don't worry about it! I wasn't hurt!" She carried on towards the school as people began to mumble and the rumors flooded the ground.

"Isn't that the chairman's wife?"

"So she's back? I thought that she worked over sea's."

"She's so cool!"

Of course, none of those rumors were true, but all the students knew of that picture on their chairman's desk so they all just assumed that she was his wife, despite Frankenstein not saying anything about it in the past.

People continued to mumble as Shinwu started in amazement. She didn't even see the ball and her reflexes kicked at the moment when it got too close. "That was cool." He breathed out.

Yuna giggled. "She really is something, right?"

* * *

Frankenstein signed as he stared down at the data he got from the experiment. He adjusted the glasses on his face and leaned back in his chair. "Then the taste gets..." He mumbled when a sudden knock came to his door and he looked up. "Come in." He called back. The door opened and Frankenstein smiled when he was greeted with a sight that never gets old. "Are those the papers for today, secretary?"

Luciel stepped inside and gave Frankenstein a smile that seemed to brighten up the room in seconds. "Indeed they are, chairman."

Days will pass and suns will set. Moons will hang, but that night will always be ingratiated in his head. The sound of her distressed scream, the ear rupturing explosion, but all that seemed to be void now. Like it was just a bad dream. Not just Frankenstein, but Luciel too felt like they could but forget that night and these worrisome memories that had pleaded them for the last 900 years. Even despite the origins of Luciel's being and the fact that she was literally placed together to create a frightening beast, a chimera. But truly, it was all very deceiving when she looked like this. The way her eyes light up when she smiled and laugh that came from the bottom of her heart.

**_END_**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:**

**And we're back at it again. Let's get right on with the plans for the second story.**

**Sorry to disappoint you but I won't be posting the story right away because I haven't finished writing it yet, so you're gonna have to wait. I'll try to finish the story as fast as I can and post it, so be on the lookout.**

**Posting plans when it does come out. I don't really care about posting plans so let's say I'll post it once a week on a random day. Is that okay?**

**And for the moment you all been waiting for. The name of the second installment of the Chimera stories is...Beauty in Death!**

**Catch you later, my lovelies!**


	17. Sequel Is Up

**The sequel to Beautiful Words is up! I repeat! Beauty in Death is up!**


End file.
